Otra Versión de POTC3: La Historia de Una Sparrow
by NatalieHalliwell
Summary: Luego de que Jack haya sido llevado a los dominios de David Jones, Elizabeth, Will y sus camaradas quieren rescatarlo del más allá pero, para eso, necesitan ayuda. Otra versión de Piratas del Caribe 3, contada por una persona muy especial...
1. Hacia el Fin Del Mundo

Capítulo 1: Hasta el Fin del Mundo

**Capítulo 1:** Hasta el Fin del Mundo.

¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer por Jack? ¿Irían hasta los confines del mundo solo para buscarlo?

Tía Dalma observó expectante a la pequeña multitud que se encontraba reunida en su cabaña, repasando cada rostro y cada movimiento que ellos producían. Pero nadie dijo nada ni dio señal alguna de confirmación. Estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos e inquietudes, tan exhortos en sí mismos como para poder escuchar las palabras de una sabia hechicera.

Solo bastaba con observar al joven William Turner que, con un gran disgusto contenido y una navaja en mano, intentaba sin desconcentrarse hacer astillas una robusta mesa llena de chuchearías. Y si eso no les era suficiente, la bella Elizabeth Swann, con su cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida, jugueteaba con el borde de una vieja taza mientras su líquido se desbordaba y caía al suelo sin mostrarse conciente de que eso sucedía...

-Bien, parece que no escucharon. Comenzaré de nuevo una vez más: - continuó la hechicera- ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer por Jack? ¿Irían hasta los confines del mundo solo para buscarlo?

Nuevamente nadie contestó, pero, recuperando el color de las mejillas, Elizabeth levantó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en ella. Dalma le devolvió la misma mirada y, tras un instante de incómoda tensión, Elizabeth desvió la suya y disimuladamente asintió.

Si… - afirmó pero su voz sonó quebradiza. Aún bastó para que todos los presentes, especialmente Will, desviaran su mirada hacia ella.

Luego, siguiéndole a Elizabeth, Gibbs le continuó.

De pronto, a medida que le tiempo trascurría, uno a uno de los que allí se encontraban aflojaron su postura soberbia y asintieron con la cabeza. Todos, excepto…. si, William. Llevó varios minutos hacerle bajar la guardia pero con una última mirada a Elizabeth se rindió y asintió enfundando su navaja y volviéndola a guardar dentro de su jaquet.

Dalma, ahora satisfecha por la reacción de sus huéspedes murmuró:

De acuerdo- dijo - pero necesitarán un capitán que conozca esas hechizadas aguas como nadie ¿verdad?

Todos se miraron mutuamente y luego, volvieron la mirada hacia las escaleras que comunicaban los pisos tras oír los crujidos de unos pasos.

Y fue ahí, cuando Héctor Barbosa, con manzana en mano, entró al salón con su imponente presencia.

¿Y? díganme ¿que pasó con mi perla? – acotó con gran júbilo.

Anonadados y sorprendidos nadie podía creer que su peor pesadilla estuviera allí parado, vivo y real. Ellos lo habían matado, asesinado…mejor dicho Jack.. pero aún así, ¿Como diablos….

Pero Entonces se escuchó el estruendo de un banco al caer y a continuación se pudo apreciar al joven Turner rígido y manteniendo firmemente la empuñadura de su navaja parado solo a unos metros de Barbosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su pregunta fue directa pero brusca.

Oh! Joven Turner…. El destino nos volvió a juntar… - emitió Barbossa con desconocida amabilidad.

Cállate Barbosa! No puede ser…yo vi cuando Jack…yo estaba… ¡¡Me niego a seguir a este canalla!!- gruñó dirigiéndose a Tía Dalma con desdén.

Entonces será uno menos… - acotó Dalma con pura tranquilidad…

¡No! Will….- les interrumpió Elizabeth abandonando su defensiva postura y mostrándose comprensiva con su enemigo - Démosle una oportunidad. Esta puede ser tal vez nuestra única oportunidad. Debemos encontrar a Jack cueste lo que cueste –concluyó tratando de hacerle razonar.

Will no caía. ¿Elizabeth defendiendo a Barbosa? ¿A ese maldito descarriado que les hizo la vida imposible un año atrás? Decepcionado dejó caer su navaja y la miró. En sus ojos encontró un brillo extraño…era el colmo…era la gota que sin contención hubiera derramado el vaso pero, sin embargo, se mantuvo rígido y con indiferencia asintió.

Si, claro Elizabeth. Como no… ¿O debo decirte Lizzy como te decía Jack? Por allí, así te atraería más ¿no? – sus palabras fueron duras pero tristes a la vez. Estaba destruido, no solo por la infidelidad de ella sino por su fuerte interés.

Will- acotó Elizabeth con tristeza en su voz. - Will yo… - no sabía bien por qué aquella reacción de su parte pero su mente empezó a dar especulaciones. ¿la habría visto? ¿los habría visto a ella y a Jack? – Por favor..déjame expli….

Olvídalo, Elizabeth. De acuerdo Barbosa, iremos contigo. – dijo desviándole la mirada a Swann y clavándosela a Héctor con repugnancia.- De muy mala gana y a fuerza de mi voluntad, acepto – concluyó escéptico..

¡Vaya! Interesante y estupendo a la vez…. pero creo que deberíamos marcharnos ahora mismo y no retrasarnos más ¿no creen? – dijo mientras le daba los restos de su manzada a su fiel acompañante jack el mono y miraba de reojo a los dos jóvenes inquietantes evadirse mutuamente.

Pero ¿a dónde? – preguntaron los tripulantes restantes

Vaya, sí que están impacientes. Pues a ¿dónde más? ¡¡a Tortuga hombres!!

Ya en Tortuga...

Barbossa, Will y el increíble amigo de jack, Gibbs se encontraban sentados en una mesa con una gran cola de piratas en frente y un pergamino sobre su superficie. Tenían apuros, pero si querían tener chances de encontrar a su excéntrico capitán debían tener una numerosa tripulación y no solo cinco gatos locos. Era casi imposible.

Siguiente - dijo Barbossa agotado ya de aceptar y rechazar….

Siguiente- repitió will tras darle la bienvenida a un nuevo camarada

Sig…..- iba a continuar Gibbs pero…

Valerie Elizabeth Sparrow….- dije entonces.

Si, era mi turno. Eché a un lado mi gran cabellera castaña oscura que, tapada por un sombrero muy parecido al de Jack, no dejaba que relucieran mis ojos cafés y observé a mi jurado con frialdad.

¡¡Qué??- saltó Will

Lo que oíste joven. Soy Valerie Elizabeth…..

Si oímos- dijo Barbossa

Giré bruscamente mi cara hacia aquel hombre y lo reconocí al instante. Casi escupo por la repugnancia que me daba verlo pero… - ¿Que haces aquí asqueroso?….

Últimamente creo que todos están felices de verme nuevamente – comentó este irónicamente

Hey!- gritó Gibbs- señorita Sparrow todos sabemos que usted y el señor Héctor no se han llevado muy bien en el pasado pero… ¿podríamos dejar de lado este tema por un momento y dedicarnos a lo que venimos a reunirnos hoy aquí? Ehhhhh… ¿A que vienes hoy aquí señorita? ¿Cuáles son los honores que la traen nuevamente aquí, a Tortuga?

Gibbs, por favor, sabes muy bien que me llamo Valerie y que he vivido aquí prácticamente por años. Estamos en confianza y me conoces desde pequeña…pero en fin, para ti, ¿Cuál crees que es el propósito de que yo deje algo tan importante como el ron para venir hasta aquí?

Pues…

Gibbs!!- grité ya un poco enojada- ¡¡tu sabes muy bien que he venido aquí por mi hermano Jack!!

En ese momento Will, que antes miraba con mucha expectativa, saltó nuevamente de su incómodo asiento.

¡¡Hermano?! ¡¡Cómo?! ¿Tu… tu eres...su…su hermana? Jack nunca os mencionó...

- Es de esperar- y me volví hacia él- y este joven tan apuesto ¿es?...

William, William Turner. – contestó aún confundido.

Oh ¡wow! ¿Turner? ¿William Turner? ¿ El hijo de Boostrap's Bill Turner? Vaya! Debía darme cuenta… – acoté con falsa alegría - Apuesto que muchos te lo han dicho pero eres la viva imagen de el.

Si…me… me lo han dicho- comentó tristemente.

Oh…

En ese momento me di cuenta que hubiera sido mejor dejar el tema donde estaba

Entonces…- retrocedí en la conversación - ¿estoy dentro o no?

Pues….- dijo Gibbs

Jamás!- añadió Barbossa

Es de esperar de ti- lo fulminé

Esperen- comentó Will enfocándome una sonrisa- no podemos negarle la entrada a la mismísima hermana de Jack o ¿no?

Entonces comenzó un breve cuchicheo entre Barbosa y Gibbs.

Este ya le echó el ojo – dijo Héctor

No lo creo, conozco al muchacho, es imposible… – le contradijo Gibbs

Pero míralo…

Cof, Cof…- emití y el cuchicheo cesó- ¿Y Bien? ¿Alguien me va a decir?

Y Will sin pensarlo…

Claro!

Hey! yo soy el que da las ordenes Turner. De acuerdo, en mis mas sentidos rincones de mi ser, acepto. – añadió Barbossa.

Había conseguido lo que quería.

Huy! gracias Capitán, es un honor que largue toda esa amabilidad contra mi- añadó sarcásticamente.

Jaja- rió con tono irónico Barbossa- Elijamos algunos más y larguémonos de aquí que aun hay que ir a Singapur. Recuerden que la canción de la Hermandad ya fue cantada y debemos apurarnos.

¿Ya fue cantada?- pregunté asombrada. Imposible…había oído de esa canción, y de la Tal Hermandad….pero ¡¡wow!! esto parecía ser prometedor….

Si, ya lo fue- acotó el trío con preocupación en el rostro, algo que me fue mas que suficiente para convencerme a realizar este viaje y a cumplir mi cometido, el recuperar a mi hermano….


	2. Partiendo

**Capítulo 2:** Partiendo

El viaje hacia Singapur fue difícil y peligroso, ya que tuvimos que hurtar un barco y descubrimos que no estaba en buenas condiciones y, por si fuera poco, se nos largó la tormenta de por medio…

-¡¡SOLTAD LAS VELAS!!- gritó a cuatro vientos Will

-SE HAN TRAVADO SEÑOR!!- le respondió un hombre

-Diablos- murmuró en vos tan baja, tanto, que pareciera que se lo hubiera dicho para sí mismo.

Ahí fue le momento en el que me di cuenta que debía hacer algo.

Fui corriendo y, hurtando la daga que llevaba Will, consigo en su cadera corrí velozmente hacia el mástil.

-YA ENCONTRÉ EL PROBLEMA- dije entrecortadamente por las cantidades de agua que acabada de tragar- HAY UN NUDO TREMENDO ENTRE LAS CUERDAS DE LAS VELAS

Entonces, tomé la daga de entre mis dientes y corté las sogas de estas que estaban anudadas.

-¿ESTAS LOCA?- gritó Gibbs desesperado- ¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO?!

-TAL VEZ ESTÉ LOCA PERO SÉ LO QUE HAGO.

Trepé aún más el mástil y solté las velas victoriosamente, claro, seguido de una sonrisa irónica hacia gibbs.

Bajé del mástil y me dirigí hacia William.

-¿Ves que no hace falta hacerse mala sangre?

Will me miró extrañado.

- Por cierto, esto es tuyo - Le entregué su preciada daga.Will la miró pensativo por algunos instantes antes de añadir:

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Mmmmhhh, digamos que deberías cuidar mejor tus armas.

-Astuta- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Está en nuestra sangre Sparrow...

-¿Señorita puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

-¿Señorita? ¿Desde cuando tanta educación?, recuerda que no hay nadie a quien impresionar….

-Tal vez si- dijo Will desafiante

-Jaja si, claro- otra vez hablé usando mi fino tono sarcástico- Dime

A grandes zancadas, ambos nos dirigimos hacia un rincón muy apartado del navío.

- Cuenta. – solté sin más.

- Pues…. primero ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de jack? Casi nadie lo sabía.

- Tengo mis contactos- le dije cortante.

- Y.. ¿de donde sacaste esas habilidades de navegación?

- ¿Habilidades de navegación? Yo les llamaría truquillos- le comenté pícaramente.

Will rió- Eres muy diferente a tu hermano.

- Y…. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Alguien tenía que sacar el lado lindo de la familia ¿no?

- No lo dudo...pero también me refiero al carácter.

- Ahhhhh bueno, pues yo no he conocido mucho a mi hermano, así que no puedo saber muy bien cómo es su carácter y solo puedo guiarme por lo que me cuentan los demás… verás nosotros nos separamos hace muchos años, exactamente cuando yo tenía 10 años… mucho tiempo estuve sin saber de mi hermano hasta que me enteré de que fue capitán del Perla Negra y luego fue destronado por ese…arrrr!!

- Y si no sabes nada sobre tu hermano ¿Qué te trae aquí?

- Es que durante toda mi estadía en Singapur pude pens….

- ¿Viviste en Singapur? – interrumpió Turner asombrado.

- ¿Me dejas terminar? Esa es otra historia…. – dije evadiendo el tema.

- Claro, perdón.. Continúa.

-Como seguía diciendo: en mi estadía en Singapur pude pensar por un largo tiempo y darme cuenta de que mi hermano es o... era, un lunático, pero también un gran aventurero por todos los chismes que escuchaba. Aunque bue... no podía saber si todo era real o no, pero... era la única forma de saber. Jack sigue siendo mi hermano, es de mi sangre y aunque no sepa nada de el, aún así, estamos unidos y si él está en problemas, mi deber es ayudarlo. Seguro estás pensando por qué no lo ayudé antes ya que es mi deber o dónde estaba para ayudarlo cuando mi hermano estaba lleno de problemas, pues verás, te tengo una noticia Will, soy un poco retrasada y recién me di cuenta de que mi hermano me necesita. Después de 10 largos años…vaya debo estar muy muy mal mentalmente...- comenzé a parlotear sin sentido más hacia mí misma que hacia Will.

-Valerie, valerie, podrías….

-Bueno, la verdad es que no soy retrasada- continué y, señalandolo con mi dedo índice con el típico gesto que hace Jack, dije- es solo que no pensé que necesitara mi ayuda en ese momento ya que tenía tan buena compañía con el apuesto William Turner y su prometida la bella Elizabeth Swann ¿Qué por cierto donde está ella?

-No importa… pero… pero ¿Cómo sabes de ella? ¿ya sabías mi nombre?

-Oye, ¿no pensarás que solo vuelan noticias de mi hermano, verdad? Ustedes también se convirtieron en leyenda….

-¿Leyenda?- murmuró will intrigado- vaya esa no me la esperaba…

-Si, leyenda…. Tu contribuiste a recuperar el Perla Negra y conquistaste a la señorita Swann con tus grandes encantos masculinos ¿no es así? Por lo menos así me lo contaron…

- Vaya, mis grandes encantos masculinos… ¿Quién lo diría?...- y ya dejando su tono irónico para dejar lugar a uno un poco serio comentó- ahora ¿podrías dejar de mencionarla?…..

- ¿Por qué? ¿Problemas sentimentales?

- No importa….- se apartó un poco- es solo que….olvídalo. Cuéntame sobre tu estadía en Singapur.

-mmmhhh ¿y por qué es importante mi estadía en Singapur?

-Porque tal vez sepas mucha información sobre las estructuras de la ciudad y así, tal vez, podríamos elaborar algún plan para obtener esas cartas de navegación que pidió Barbossa- dijo con aire superado.

-Vaya, qué astuto- dije acercándome sigilosamente. Me moví lentamente alrededor de él y con voz seductora y misteriosa añadí- y debo de deducir que Barbossa te mandó hacia mi para que uses tus dotes y le sonsaques información importante a la pobre de Valerie ¿no? Singapur ¿cierto?

-No – dijo will incrédulamente

-Ah ¿no?

-No. Se me acaba de ocurrir, y tú estabas en el momento de que Barbossa habló de las cartas. Así que eres astuta e intuitiva pero te falta un poco de razonamiento- dijo con una mueca de ironía Yo quedé boquiabierta (un hombre me acaba de callar, en algún sentido y acaba de ser mas astuto que yo)

-¿Y? ¿me contarás? ¿Qué sabes de Singapur? – dijo ahora él insinuándose

Balbuceé por unos instantes pero luego añadí victoriosamente

-Más de lo que piensas….

-Es todo lo que necesito…- sonrió satisfactoriamente

Autoras: Valerie Sparrow y colaboración de Natalie Halliwell


	3. Amenaza

Capitulo 3: Amenaza

Capitulo 3: Amenaza.

Junto con Will y Barbossa nos pasamos toda la tarde ideando un plan para poder ingresar a Singapur. Luego, cada uno fue a cumplir sus deberes en la tripulación y preparar todo para nuestro arribo.

Mientras estaba contemplando el rojizo crepúsculo, detallando una y otra vez los movimientos a seguir en Singapur, una joven dama se me acercó.

-Debes ser Valerie Sparrow ¿no? La hermana de Jack. Yo soy Elizabeth Swann- me informó tendiendome una mano.

-Si, si lo soy- le respondi observandola con minucia- Así que eres la famosa hija del gobernador quien rechazó al afamado Comodoro para quedarse con un herrero pirata.

Elizabeth me miró con cara de pocos amigos y dejó caer su mano al ver que yo no la iba a tomar.

Me paseé alrededor de ella.- La compañera de aventuras del Capitán Sparrow. Debo decir que las leyendas te daban demasiado crédito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Me preguntó a la defensiva.

- Qué conociendote en persona generas desilusión.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Si ni siquiera me conoces.

-Porque soy una pirata, no un vago prototipo como lo eres tú, y es lo que los piratas hacen, tratan mal, insultan, sin importarles conocer a la otra persona, solo se fijan en la primera impresión y la tuya conmigo no fue nada buena.

Los colores de la ira le llenaron las mejillas a Elizabeth- Pues entonces, los piratas son unos miserables- me dijo con bronca.

-Ah, pues yo pensé que vos eras uno de ellos, y así también tu amado Will, y tu compañero Jack.

Su dientes rechinaron con rabia.

-Hablando de William, no veo que a él lo hayas tratado muy mal.

-¡Claro!- sonreí con sactifacción mostrando todo mi desdén- Es por eso por lo que has venido aqui ¿no? Para intentar sacarme del camino de Will. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perderlo?

-No sé de qué diablos hablas. Solo quería advertirte que Willian es mío, solo mío, que estamos comprometidos y que más te vale no poner ni un solo ojo en él, ¿entendido?

-Entonces, ¿tienes miedo de qué te lo quite?- le pregunté con malicia en mi voz.

-No, yo sé que William es solo mio. Solo que no quería que andes polulando alrededor de él como...

-¡Mentirosa!- La interrumpí- Will siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres bonitas y jamás tuviste miedo de nada, es solo que ahora tienes la conciencia sucia porque algo malo hiciste ¿no? ¿Estoy equivocada?

- No, no es asi yo... yo- El nervisiosmo la carcomía por dentro.- ¿Qué es lo que te he echo a vos para que me ataques asi sin sentido?

-Es que no me creo toda tu bondad e inocencia. Mi hermano jamás permitiría que una de la "nobleza" com tú viajara con él, y sé que algo le hiciste. Aparte el joven Will me ha caido de maravillas y sé que también la arruinaste con él, por lo que quiero defenderlo. Conocí a muchas mujeres como vos en mi vida y tengo experiencia en esto...

-¿Mujeres como yo? ¿Qué clase de mujer soy yo?

- Bueno, no querrás saberlo...

-¿Que no quiero saberlo?

-No...

-Para que sepas yo no le hice nada a tu hermano para hacer crecer en tí esa animosidad hacia mi persona.

-No me caes bien

-Tu tampoco a mi.

-Pues bien.

-Alejate de Will

-Ni lo sueñes

-Me caes muy mal

-Voy a averiguar lo que escondes

-No escondo nada, asi que tu busqueda va a hacer una sin razón.

Swann había echo generar rabia en mi interoir. La miré con desprecio y me di media vuelta para ir al camarote a descanzar, no sin antes añadir:

-Para tu información, yo soy una pirata y no "polulo" alrededor de los hombres, tengo otras maneras de que ellos vengan hacia mí, y tené bien presente de que tenés suerte de que no tenga mis ojos posados en Will porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y si planeara tener a Will, lo consegiría con un solo chasquido de mis dedos.

Y así, sin más, me alejé dejando atrás a una nueva enemiga.


	4. Llegada a Singapur

Capitulo 4: Llegada a Singapur

Capitulo 4: Llegada a Singapur

A la mañana siguiente un grito ensordecedor me despertó:

-¡A LEVANTARSE PEDAZOS DE PEREZOSOS INÚTILES!- gritó Will

Yo me reincorporé demasiado rápido, asustada por el grito, que casi me caigo de la hamaca.

-¿Qué?- pregunté medio adormilada mientras daba un gran bostezo- ¿Ya tocamos puerto?

- No, tadavia no- Me informó Will mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la incómoda hamaca- Ni parece que estuviéramos cerca, creo que esa brújula que nos dio Tía Dalma, asegurando que era igual a la de Jack, está defectuosa.

- No puede ser, tiene que funcionar- le respondí volviendo a bostezar- Ah, por cierto, buenos días- le dije ironicamente.

-Igualmente- me respondió sonriendome con la misma ironía.

-Y... la próxima vez podrías acercarte y, con la misma delicadeza con la que me ayudaste a levantar recién, me podrías despertar ¿no? No hace falta tantos gritos...

-Si, claro. Disculpa. Es que es la única forma de que estos haraganes se despierten.

-¿¡ A QUIEN LE LLAMAS HARAGAN?!- le grité ofendida.

En ese momento, llegó Barbossa con su imponente presencia:

-¡¡Tierra a la vista!!- nos anunció a todos los tripulantes que nos encontrabamos allí.

Crii, crii (sonido de grillos)

-¡¡PUES, QUE ESPERAN?! ¡¡A TRABAJAR MANGA DE ATORRANTES QUE YO SOLO NO PUEDO MOVER EL BARCO!!

Todos nos apuramos a completar nuestras labores y, en solo un par de horas, estabamos en Singapur, dispuestos a cometer nuestro plan.

-Recuerden lo palneado- dijo Barbossa- William, tú ve por las cartas. Ustedes (señala un grupo de piratas) vayan bajo los túneles por si los necesitamos; Elizabeth, tú vendrás conmigo y tú…(me señala) vístete y hazte pasar por una de la sirvientas de Sao Feng. Algo encontrarás…y ve si puedes conseguir información sobre las cartas aunque Turner ya haya ido a buscarlas.

-Todo bien con lo que dices- comenté yo- Pero...¿No crees que me reconocería? Después de todo yo viví aquí durante mucho tiempo y... ¡no tengo cara de china!

-Bueno, eso con unos arreglos se puede lograr- me contadijo Elizabeth.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya verás, sígueme...

-Ah, ¡no! Vos solo querés una oportunidad para ponerme tus manos encima...

-Sígueme- me dijo cortante.

Se escabulló por un callejón y encontró a una de las sirvientas de Sao Feng. Tomó la parte del mango de su espada y golpeó a la inocente sirvienta dejándola inconciente.

Yo la miré boquiabierta. Cada vez me sorprendían más Will y su joven amada.

Luego la arrastró hacia un sitio oscuro, la desvistió y me dio la ropa para que me la pusiera. Mientras yo me arropaba, de la cartera de la muchacha, sacó varias botellas y cajas con productos extraños en su interior.

-Ahora solo falta el maquillaje- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad.

-Ayy, ¡no! ¿maquillaje?- supliqué con una mueca de repugnancia.

Trás varios minutos que se me hicieron una eternidad, Elizabeth terminó de prepararme. Ella se fue por su camino y yo por el mio, sin decirnos ni una sola palabra.

Cuando salía del callejón, me topé con Will que, al segundo se me vió, sacó su pistola, preparado a dispararme.

-¡Hey! Guarda eso- le susurré asustada.

-¿Valerie?- preguntó confundido.

-Si, soy yo. Casi me matas y no de un susto precisamente...

-Disculpa, es que pensé... olvídalo, debo irme, creo que sé donde se encuentran las cartas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias, haz lo que te dijo Barbossa, en caso de que yo falle. La información que consigas puede ser muy importante, claro, en caso de que la consigas...

-No te preocupes, Valerie Sparrow nunca falla. Si necesitan información, eso les traeré. Ademas, tengo mis contactos- añadí con una sonrisa pícara.

-Maravilloso, ahora debo irme. Y, por cierto- me guiñó un ojo- te ves linda de china.

Will me sonrió por última vez y se marcho intentando procurar no ser sorprendido por nadie más.

Seguí caminando por los callejones hasta que encontré a un grupo de mujeres vestidas igual que yo. Supusé que serían las sirvientas de Sao, así que las seguí. Cada vez que paraban en algún lugar para comprar algo u observar, yo hacía lo mismo que ellas. No quería que poseyeran la mas mínima sospecha. Seguimos caminando por los oscuros callejones, en un momento, nos encontramos con Barbossa y Elizabeth. Barbossa, al parecer, no me reconocía porque me dirijió varios improperios hacia mi persona. – Que asco- me dije a mi misma. Elizabeth rió con ganas durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que lo tomó por el brazo a Barbossa y se lo llevó.

Tras un largo tiempo, las sirvientas me condujeron a una gran puerta que estaba vigilada por un guardia.

Me escabullí por un costado y, cuando pensé que ya pasaba, el guardia me detuvo.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te he visto por aquí.

-Es que... _–piensa Valerie, piensa-_que.. soy nueva jeje (reí nerviosamente, cosa que me pasaba cuando me enfrentaba a situaciones incómodas)

- Ah, ¿Eres Nicoshima? ¿La nueva sirviente del señor Sao?

-Si, la misma jeje

-Eres distinta a lo que me describieron de ti...

-Pues... no siempre debe creer en todo lo que le dicen, quizá... se equicocaron... ligeramente jeje

-No sé...

-¡Hashhaga! Deja pasar a la señorita que el señor Sao necesita una nueva sirvienta personal, ya que la última fue asesinada.

Gotas de sudor caían por mi frente.

-¿Asistenta personal? ¿Yo?- pregunté nerviosa

-Si... el señor Sao busca a mujeres con carácter, atráctivas y que sepan pelear. ¿Posees esas cualidades?

-Si, sé pelear y tengo mi carácter- le respondí modestamente.

-Perfecto, pasa.

-Asi que... ¿soy atractiva?- le pregunté mientras avanzaba.

-¡Pasa!- me apuró Hashhaga.

-Bueno, bueno, si nos ponemos así... -murmuré sin poder creer mi suerte.

-¡Apúrate!

-Si, si, ya voy... mirá, estoy caminando...

Y con una última vista hacia atrás, me apresuré a entrar en los dominios de Sao Feng.

Historia Creada por Valeroe Sparrow con colaboración de Natalie Halliwell.

Reviews! pleaseee


	5. Sao Feng

Capítulo 5: Sao Feng

**Capítulo 5:** Sao Feng.

La habitación era espaciosa y amplia, tenía grandes piletas y bañaderas a los costados llenas de agua. Estaba decorada con toques orientales, pero el lugar daba aspecto de sucio y desaliñado.

Uno de los guardias me escoltó hasta Sao Feng. Era un hombre maduro, alto y robusto con ojos achinados y calvo.

-Señor, ha llegado la asintente perfecta, Nicoshima, a quien usted mandó llamar.

-¡Bienvenida señorita!- ma saludó amablemente.

- Hola señor Sao Feng- hice una referencia.

- Ansiaba verte, Nichosima, mi protectora. Pero te noto diferente desde la última vez que te vi, aquella en la que me salvaste. ¿Te has echo algo?

-Mmm...no, solo maquillaje- no podía creer la patética excusa que acababa de dar- Son unos maquillajes especiales.

- Pues te sientan muy bien. Te han rejuvenecido. Deben ser bastantes costosos esotos maquillajes, ¿tu economía aumento? Porque la última vez que nos vimos estabas en la quiebra.

- Bueno... he estado haciendo algunos trabajos...algo ha aumentado.

-Pero entonces, ¿todavía quieres seguir trabajando para mí?

-Claro, por supuesto señor- hice otra reverencia. No quería saber lo que me podría haber llegado a pasar si contestaba que no.

-Perfecto entonces. Y dime, ¿sigues peleando tan bien como aquella vez?

-Si, es más he mejorado algunas de mis técnicas- con que facilidad se me daba mentir- pero... fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo de todos los detalles, ¿no le molestaría relatarlo para mi? ¿señor?- necesitaba juntar toda la información posible y por algún lado tenía que empezar.

- Pues claro, bella dama...

-Señor- un nuevo guardia había entrado por las grandes puertas e interrumpido nuestra conversación- hemos atrapado a un intruso que quería irrumpir en la Gran Sala, al parecer iba tras esto- mostró las cartas de navegación que con tanta ansía estabamos buscando.

_Oh no Will_

-¡Traíganlo!- ordenó Sao

Enseguida, dos hombres trajeron a rastras a Will que, al parecer, estaba sujetado por sus manos a una especie de tronco con cadenas. Will me dirijió una mirada de soslayo y después enfrentó a Sao.

-¿Quién te envía intruso? ¿Quién eres y para qué quieres éstas cartas?

-Soy William- exclamó Will dificultuosamente- William…Smith y no trabajo para nadie, quería las cartas para encontrar un tesoro, para fines propios.

-¿Tesoro? Hay cientos de tesoros y mapas y tú querías precisamente éste. Soy un lord pirata chico, a mí no me engañas. Dime para quién trabajas si realmente quieres vivir.

Will se mantuvo reacio a emitir palabra.

Sao lo miró fijamente y luego dirijió su mirada hacia los guardias.

-Pues, entonces...

El guardia anterior volvió a interrumpir:

-Señor, tenemos visitas.

-Perfecto; guardias primero guarden a éste maldito en el foso hasta que sienta la necesidad de hablar- los guardias obedecieron y metieron a Will en una de las grandes piletas que habían allí. Pero ataron las cadenas a los costados para que no pueda salir. Yo miraba con horror todo el proceso y la pobre y suplicante mirada llena de temor de Will mientras intentaba componer mi expresión. Sao se volvió hacia mí- Nicoshima, vé con las gemelas Chin y Chan a que te enseñen como usar la máquina de vapor- volvió a darse la vuelta- muchachos, ya saben qué hacer.

Mientras las gemelas me dirijián hacia un costado, pasando unos arcos, donde la máquina de vapor recidía, pude ver cómo los soldados de Sao se desvestían y se metían en las piletas para hacerse pasar por simples hombres.

Chin y Chan empezaron a explicarme los mecanismos de la máquina, pero yo me encontraba en otra parte, no podía dejar de echar vistasos a la mugrienta bañadera donde Will estaba sumerjido pensando en el poco aire que le quedaba.

-_Sé una pirata Valerie_- me dije a mí misma. Muchas veces habia contemplado a gente sufriendo, y ¿justo ahora me tenía que poner blanda?

-¿Entendiste?- me preguntó Chin o Chan o... alguna de las dos.

Asentí levenmente con mi cabeza.

Cuando las gemelas se dispusieron a manejar la máquina, yo me acerqué con sigilo a unos de los arcos donde podía ver toda la habitación. Barbossa y Elizabeth ya habían entrado y entablaban conversación con Sao Feng. Agudizé el oido:

-Miren ustedes- dijó Sao con suspicacia- da la casualidad que, hace unos minutos, atrapamos a un hombre que había intentado robar las cartas por la fuerza.

La expresión de Barbossa no se movió ni un milímetro- Qué casualidad.

-Sáquenlo- Feng les ordenó a un grupo de guardías. Éstos soltaron las cadenas y las jalaron hacia arriba trayendo a Will a la superficie.

-Cof cof- fue lo único que pudo emitir. Estaba agitado, empapado y con cierto color morado. Había estado a punto de ahogarse.

-¿Conocen a este hombre?

-No- Elizabeth y Barbossa respondieron automáticamente. Will los miró con desconcierto

-Perfecto, un pirata menos. Aniquílenlo-ordenó Sao. Los guardias se disponían a poner un cuchillo debajo de su garganta cuando...

-¡¡No!!- saltó Elizabeth. Todos la miraron desconcentados- Si... lo conocemos.

Turner respiró aliviado.

-Pero Sao- continuó Swann- eres un lord pirata y te necesitamos, la canción ya ha sido cantada.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con las cartas?

Elizabeth dudó. Hector dió un paso al frente, pero, antes de que pueda omitir palabra, yo avancé hasta la habitación y grité:

-Necesitamos las cartas para encontrar a Jack, Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa y Feng me miraron anonadados. Yo solté mi pelo y, con la manga de la camisa limpié mi rostro del maquillaje, revelándome.

-Jack ha sido tragado por el Kraken y llevado hasta los confines del más allá donde David Jones conserva lo importante- informó Héctor

- Necesitamos esas cartas para encontrar a Jack, necesito encontrar a mi hermano. Sao, he vivido aquí durante mucho tiempo y jamás te he pedido ningún favor- le supliqué

- Valerie Sparrow, la única de los Sparrow que me agradaba hasta ahora. No voy a darte las cartas para encontrar a ése maldito, con todo lo que me debe...

- Pero Feng- saltó Barbossa- él es uno de los lord piratas y lo necesitamos para la junta de la Hermandad

-La junta va a estar mucho mejor sin él.

-¡No!- exclamé con furia- Feng no puedes...

Sao se giró con rabia diciendo:

-¡¡Sé piensan que pueden venir acá, a **mis** dominios, enviar a un idiota a intentar robar** mis** cartas, mandar a ésta otra a inminscuirse por aquí y venir a suplicarme que ayude a encontrar a ese bastardo!!

-Pero Sao- volví a gritar.

-¡Sujenténla!- le ordenó a a Chin y a Chan

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!- grité

-¡Suelténla!- gritó Will

-¡Solo venimos en son de paz!-gritó Barbossa.

Pero los piratas que se encontraban debajo de nosotros, intentando escuchan y observar, vieron que estábamos en apuros y nos lanzaron las armas al mismo tiempo que Héctor pronunciaba esa frase.

-No creerán que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con ésto- dijo Elizabeth con la espada en la mano, dando un paso hacía atrás junto a Barbossa.

-¡Suelten esas ármas!- ordenó Sao Feng- O...- agarró unos de los hombres que tenía al alcance- ¡O lo mato!

-No lo conocemos- exclamó Swann

-No es nuestro- corroboró Barbossa.

Hasta Will y yo lo negamos.

-Pero... si no es de ustedes y no es uno de nosotros, ¿De quién es?

_Historia por Valerie Sparrow con colaboración de Natalie Halliwell_

_Review please!!_


	6. Emboscada

Capítulo 6: Emboscada

**Capítulo 6: Emboscada**

Repentinamente, las grandes puertan se abrieron dejando lugar a decenas de soldados de armadura fina y uniforme rojo y azul.

-¡Son los soldados de Becket!- exclamó sorprendió Will.

Los soldados entraron y empezaron a atacar a los guardias de Sao mientras ellos se defendían. La tripulación de Perla salió de debajo del suelo, con armas en mano, listos para ayudar. Elizabeth, Barbossa y Sao se unieron a la pelea también mientras se escuchaban ruidos de espadas chocando, de disparos y puñetazos.

Will seguía atado a su tronco e intentaba fervientemente liberarse. Un soldado blandió su espada y le hubiera acertado a la espalda de Will sino hubiera sido por mi. Apenas lo vi, salí corriendo desde mi posición y le atizé un golpe mortal al atacante.

-Gracias Vale- me agradeció Will mirando al muribundo en el suelo.

Tomé mi espada y la inserté en la encrucijada de cadenas para intentar liberarlo. Presioné hacia arriba y él hacia adentro y las cadenas aflojaron el tronco lo suficiente para que Will pudiera retirar su cabeza y brazos:

-Gracias de nuevo Valerie-

-Antes me dijiste Vale, puedes llamarme así- le sonreí pícaramente y me adentré en la pelea junto a él.

Piratas y soldados se fueron dispersando por todo el lugar. Cuerpos de hombres heridos o muertos se encontraban por doquier. Yo salí corriendo por un cajellón y me pusé a combatir junto con Barbossa y Sao. Héctor, con una mueca de rabia en su cara, batallaba contra dos. Sao dió muerte a tres soldados de un movimiento y salió corriendo a las lejanías.

Luego de desacernos de todos los que se encontraban en aquella calle, me precipité por el mismo lugar por el que Feng había desaparecido, dispusta a seguirlo. Lo encontré entrando por la puerta de una gran campaña con Will detrás. Sigilosamente los seguí y me apoyé en el humbral de la puerta para observar qué hacían.

Wil tenía tomado a Sao por el cuello y lo amenazaba:

-Te propongo algo Sao. Tu nos das las cartas de navegación y un barco con tripulación. Nosotros vamos y rescatamos a Jack y luego éste es todo tuyo para vengarte...

No podía creer que Turner estuviese diciendo eso. Pero luego se me ocurrió que tan solo podía ser una trampa para que Sao le entregue las cartas. Claro, los piratas somos traicioneros y mentirosos. Will era un pirata y estaba siendo embustero, pero no sabía con certeza con quién lo estaba siendo.

-...y te quedas como Capitán del Perla Negra, ¿trato?

Feng no podía ser tan idiota como para creerle pero, al parecer, me equivocaba.

-Si, trato.

Will sonrió con sactisfación- Ahora dame las cartas.- Sao se las entregó- y espero ver al barco con la tripulación inmediatamente.

-Tienes mi palabra Smith- prometió Feng

-Turner, mi apellido es Turner

-Lo sabía, eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

Vi que se disponían a salir, así que retrocedí y me oculté detras de una columna. El ruido de colisiones y gritos todavía se escuchaba ensordecedormente.

Sao salió de la carpa y se marchó hacia el centro de la pelea. Will, en cambio, al salir comprobó las cartas que tenía en su mano.

-¿Son las verdaderas?-pregunté saliendo de mi escondite.

-Sí, parece, ¿dónde estabas?

-Acabo de venir de allá- mentí señalando un punto a mi espalda

-Acabo de conseguir un barco y tripulación- me informó

-¿Sí?- me hice la inentendida.

-Digamos que puedo ser muy influyente cuando quiero- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- será mejor que vallamos...

¡¡BANG!!

Una bengala colisionó cerca de nosotros y todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a derrumbarse. Will me sujetó de la cintura y me tiró al suelo para evitar que las vigas de madera de la carpa colisionaran contra mí.

El cohete había derrumbado una pared dejando al descubierto a un grupo de personas en las que se encontraban Gibbs y Elizabeth peleando mano a mano contra los hombres de Beckect. Swann asestó correctamente a su adversarió y luego giró la cabeza para vernos a Will y a mí tirados en el suelo rodeados de escombros. La furio llenó su expresión pero la tristeza, sus ojos.

Mientras William me ayudaba a levantarme quitando los trozos de escombros que habían caido arriba de nosotros, ella se dió media vuelta sin omitir palabra y corrió al encuentro de más adversarios.

-Lo que me faltaba- murmuró Will casi inaudible

-No te preocupes- lo consolé yo en un tono casi tan bajo como el de él. Asi que ninguno de los dos podíamos estar seguros de que el otro nos había escuchado.

Luego, ambos partimos en rumbos diferentes para ayudar a terminar la batalla e informar a nuestros camaradas de que poseíamos un barco para zarpar.

El ruido de la pelea ya había cesado un varios lugares, tuve que retroceder hasta el balneario de Sao de vuelta para encontrar la batalla. El panorama allí era desolador: decenas de cuerpos yacían sin vida por todo el suelo y en las piletas. La sangre recorría el lugar como, minutos antes, lo habían echo el agua y la suciedad. Piratas y soldados seguían batallando incansablemente. Cerca de los arcos encontré a Elizabeth que, a duras penas, podía sacarse a uno de encima. Corrí a ayudarla.

Luego de que el combatiente había caido en el suelo, Elizabeth se dio media vuelta y me enfrentó:

-Eres una mentirosa Sparrow, dijiste que no tenías intenciones con William

-Y yo te dije que no te precuparas tanto.

Dos soldados heridos se acercaron para atacarnos.

-Te ví

-No viste nada

-Mis ojos no mienten

-Tu ojos intempretan mal.

-Decís vos

-Vamos a tener que convivir juntas un largo tiempo, mas nos vale llevarnos bien

-ja!

Discutíamos mientras nos sacabamos de encima a esos malheridos hombres. Swann se volvió a girar hacia mí con gesto austero.

-¿No intenciones con Will?

-No intenciones con Will. Créeme- le confirmé

-Tengo la extraña virtud de creerles a los Sparrow

-Pues, haces bien en creer en mí, pero no en mi hermano- reí

-Mejor nos vamos- me sujirió

-Si, conseguimos un...

-¡CORRAN!- se escuchó el grito de Gibbs a toda potencía mientras se apresuraba a la salida.

Elizabeth y yo aceleramos nuestro paso mientras corríamos por las callejuelas. Un gran estallido se escuchó detrás nuestro. Suerte que ya estábamos lejos de allí.

_Historia creada por ValerieSparrow con colaboración de NatalieHalliwell_

_**Reviews por favor!**_


	7. Por un Nuevo Rumbo

**Capítulo 7: Por un nuevo Rumbo**

Corrimos hasta que llegamos a la entrada a Singapur donde nos encontramos con los demás. Barbossa y Gibbs estabán ya dentro del barco de Sao dando instrucciones a la tripulación que éste nos había prestado. Will estaba desatando los nudos para poder partir.

-¡Vámonos que nos tienen rodeados!- gritó cuando nos vio. Luego nos ayudó a subir a bordo. Yo subí rapidamente pero Elizabeth tomó su mano con suavidad y le sonrió mientras la subia, dejándolo perplejo.

Corrí a ayudar a los demás piratas a preparar todo para zarpar antes de que los soldados se percataran. En cambio, Elizabeth tomó a Will por el brazo y le susurró:

-Quería perdirte perdón si he hecho algo que te haya herido.

William no la miraba directamente, sino que seguía ocupándose de las cuerdas.

-Estás perdonada- le respondió cortante sin posar sus ojos en ella.

Elizabeth se le acercó dulcemente dispuesta a darle un beso en la boca. Pero Will dio media vuelta la cara y su beso terminó deribado a la mejilla

-Estoy ocupado- respondió como excusa y, sin más, se fue a ayudar a Barbossa a comandar el navío.

Swann se quedó contrariada y con la vista en el más allá durante unos momentos pensando y divagando sobre vaya a saber qué. Luego, bajo por la escalera a la bodega y, tras unos minutos, subió corriendo por ella con una botella de ron en la mano y una especie de tela. Se acercó a mi.

-¿El ron es para beber?- le preguté irónicamente cuando estuvo al lado mio.

-No

-¿Y para sanar penas?

-Es para sanar, pero no justamente las penas. Ahora damé tu brazo y callate.

Le entregué mi brazo derecho.

-Ese no idiota, el que está herido.

Me miré el brazo izquierdo y noté en que ella tenía razón, tenía una herida sangrante. Habíamos peleado tanto que no me había dado cuenta de las heridas que me habían ocacionado. Y ahora que podía toda mi atención en ello, me daba cuenta de que me dolía la parte izquierda de mi cabeza y que, aparte del brazo, tenía un rasguño en mi pierna. Le extendí el brazo correcto esta vez.

-Mmm, se ve bastante mal- me comunicó

-Nah, no es nada.

Elizabeth me miró con cara de incredulidad y vació un poco de ron en la lastimadura.

-¡AH!- salté del dolor

-¿Con que no dolía?

Le respondí con una cara de burla mientras me limpiaba la herida con un poco más de ron y me vendaba con cuidado.

-Me estás intentando convertir en una persona- le dije

-¿Qué?- me preguntó sin entender mientras terminaba de sujetar la venda

-Que cuando te conocen no caes tan mal.

-¿Pero vos sos una pirata que no se preocupa de conocer a las personas y se deja guiar por la primera impresión?- me explicó sarcástica.

-Ajá

-Entonces, ¿me seguís odiando?

-Te sigo odiando.

.Bien, yo también- Me dirijió una mueca que podía llegar a ser una sornisa y simplemente se fue.

.

El navío ya había sido puesto en marcha y cada uno estaba ocupado en sus tareas. Todos excepto Elizabeth que se encontraba apoyada en la barando de la proa del barco, mirando el horizonte y sumerjida en sus pensamientos.

Gibbs se acercó a ella con cuidado.

-¿Sucede algo Señorita Swann?- preguntó amablemente.

-¿Gibbs, puedo confiar en vos?

-Claro señorita. Soy una tumba andante. De aca no sale nada- hizo un gesto de costura en sus labios.

Elizabeth tomó un gran sorbo de aire y dio un suspiro prolongado:

-Creo... creo que lo estoy perdiendo.

-¿Al joven Turner?-

-Si, Gibbs...

-¿No será por la señorita Sparrow?-le preguntó con una mueca de complicidad.

-¡No!... Em... ¿Tú crees?- se preocupó Elizabeth

-No, no, señorita- Gibbs se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y se retractó- no, solo intentaba adivinar...

Swann miró preocupada al negro mar que revoloteaba debajo de ellos.

-Hoy quize enmendar las cosas y hablé con él, pero cuando quize darle un beso en la boca...

-Se rehusó y pusó la mejilla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Díficil que nadie lo sepa, toda la cubierta los vió- Elizabeth se dió vuelta y pusó sus manos en su cara sollozando.

-Señorita...- Gibbs intentó consolarla alarmado por las lágrimas que brotaban de ella como cualquier pirata haría. Ella intentó recomponerse y lo miro a los ojos seriamente.

-De ésto ninguna palabra a nadie, me lo tienes que prometer.

-Tiene mi palabra- pero lo que Elizabeth no sabía es que Gibbs había cruzado los dedos.

.

En la otra parte del barco, en la popa, yo me encontraba sentada en las maderas del suelo, tarareando una canción cuando Will se acercó hacia mí.

-¿Vale?- me preguntó picaronamente

-¿Si?

-Me han dicho que eres muy buena decifrando mapas...

-Aja- asentí sonriendo- ¿Acaso necesitas mi ayuda?

-Bueeeno, si te ofreces...- rió y se sentó al lado mío poniendo los mapas entre los dos.

-Igualmente sigo sin entender porqué no usamos la brújula que nos dió Tia Dalma- le dije

-Porque... a nadie le dió un punto fijo

-Ahhh, ¿será que el tuyo apuntaba a Elizabeth?

-Eeeeee...- Will dudaba.

-¿Si?

- Solo giraba, no me daba un punto fijo- admitió al fin avergonanzado.

-¿Acaso el joven William no sabe lo que quiere?- le burlé

-Si eres tan lista porque no la pruebas vos- Will me desafió tirandome la brújula hacia mis manos.

-Pues claro...- la abrí cuidadosamente y observé la aguja. Primero parecía que se iba a quedar quieta en un punto hacia el sudoeste pero luego, apuntó firmemente hacía donde Will se encontraba.

Me puse nerviosa y la cerré.

-¿Y?- me preguntó ansioso

-No me daba un rumbo, solo giraba- le mentí. _La brújula debe estar defectuosa_

-Ohhh... ¿Acaso la gran pirata Valerie Sparrow no sabe lo que quiere?- se rió burlonamanete

-¡Idiota!- lo reprimí juguetonamente. A Turner le había dado un ataque de risa.

-¿Vas a reirte como un inútil o vas a ayudarme a encontrar el rumbo con el mapa? Porque sino tengo muchas cosas que hacer...- lo amenazé amagando a irme.

-¡No no no! Te necesito- dijo entre carcajandas tomando del brazo para que vuelva a sentarme.

Lo miré se reojo mientras intentaba recomponerse de la risa y luego puse toda mi atención en el mapa:

-Parece complicado.

-Si- concordó conmigo mientras se acercaba a mi lado para ver mejor el mapa.

-Pero quizá si muevo aca...- moví una pieza del mapa- y aca... y toco esto... ¡voala!

-¿¡Qué, tienes el curso?!- me preguntó William sorprendido.

-¿Dudabas de mi?- lo acusé señalandolo con el dedo.

-Jajaja, te he dicho que eres genial- movió mi dedo acusador riendose de vuelta.

-Jajaja...- algo se derritió en mi interior. S_olo debe ser los frijoles que comí- me dije a mi misma- _Pues dime algo que no sepa- le conteste riendome.

De la nada los dos estabamos a las grandes carcajadas sin entender el motivo.

Barbossa se acercó hacia nosotros.

-¿De qué se rien tanto malditos?- nos preguntó. Y viendo el mapa al lado nuestro añadió: ¿Encontraron al rumbo ya?

Ninguno de los dos podía responderle ya que estamos ahogados en nuestra propia risa.

-Si mirá- intenté empezar yo pero Will me miró y la risa me resurgió

-¿Que mire qué?- me interrogó Héctor enfadado.

-Ésto...- quizo volver a decir Will pero la risa se lo impidió nuevamente.

Cada vez que intentabamos comunicarlea Barbossa el rumbo las carcajadas surgían de ninguna parte y las palabras quedaban flotando en el aire.

-Es que...

-... no entendes...

-... es muy...

-... chistoso

-...ya...

-¡¡PERO YA PEDAZO DE INUTILES ME VAN A DECIR EL RUMBO O NO!!

_Historia creada por ValerieSparrow con colaboración de NatalieHalliwell_

_Espero que les guste_

_Reviews!_


	8. Los Dominios de Jones

**Capítulo 8:**** Los Dominios de Jones**

Will y yo dejamos de reirnos y le mostré con mi dedo a Barbossa el mapa. Éste no lo dudo ni un segundo y tomó el mando del timón.

Estuvimos navegando durante días por lugares cada vez más frios y ventosos. William y yo pasabamos gran cantidad de la jornada descifrando el mapa y sacando coordenadas para el capitán. Estabamos mucho tiempo juntos, hablabamos de la vida y del pasado de cada uno. Will me contó de toda su instancia en Port Royal, de cómo conoció a Jack y de todas su aventuras posteriores. Yo le comenté las pocas cosas que me acordaba de mi hermano cuando éramos chicos y algunas anécdotas de mi estadía en Singapur. El tercer día después de haber encontrado el rumbo, nos encontrabamos sentados en el suelo de la proa del barco otra vez enfrascados en el maldito mapa.

-Asi que...¿amores? ¿has tenido alguno?- me preguntó Will con voz casual

-Ehh, no- le mentí. No me gustaba hablar de cosas tan privadas con nadie, creía que al hacerlo era como tener confianza en una persona, estar conectados profundamente y me daba asco el solo pensamiento.

Will me miró raro, quizá pensando que no era posible que jamás haya estado con alguién- ¿Qué?- le dije- Soy una pirata, no me enamoro. Will rió:

-Como tú digas, aunque creo que alguna vez tuviste que amar a alguien.

-¿Y qué sobre vos? ¿Alguna otra dama aparte de Elizabeth?- lo interrogué yo a el para cambiar de tema.

-No- me dijo tristemente.

-Y...¿qué es lo que pasa con ella?

-No sé, es raro-Will dejó completamente olvidado el mapa y me miró- Yo la amaba, pero no sé qué fue lo que pasó o cualés fueron las cosas que lo hicieron cambiar. Es como si me despertara un día y me diera cuenta de que ya no siento lo que sentía y no puedo saber porqué es así.

-¿Entonces ya no la amas más?- le pregunté con poco tacto.

-No lo sé... sé que la quiero mucho, pero no sigo sintiendo lo mismo qué sentía antes, y no sé si es mi culpa o es de ella, o del destino.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos que yo no me atreví a romper.

Turner suspiró amargamente:

-Bueno, tengo que estirar un poco las piernas porque sino...- me informó mientras se levantaba pero al hacerlo enmudeció de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Will miró hacia sus costados y hacia atrás.

-Estamos rodeados

-¿¡Qué?!- me asusté levantandome de un salto

Él tenía razon, estabamos rodeados, pero no de enemigos como pense yo, sino de glaciares e icebergs, cientos de ellos, estamos completamente rodeados por hielo. Will corrió rapidamente junto a Barbossa:

-Barbossa...

-¿Si joven Turner?- respondió éste.

-¿Dónde estámos?

-Justo en el lugar donde queremos estar.

-Pero parece...

-Qué estamos encerrados y que no hay salida posible-Héctor terminó la frase por él. Will asintió.

Tía Dalma se acercó a nosotros con paso trémulo y se unió a la conversación.

-Pero eso es justo lo que queremos.

-Entonces, si estamos perdidos llegamos a nuestro destino- dedujo Will

-Qué joven tan astuto- le dijo Dalma acariciandole suavemente una de sus mejillas.

-Asi que eso quiere decir que llegamos ¿no?-afirmé yo molesta, sin saber porqué, de la cercanía de Dalma con Will.

Ella me miró con ojos asesinos. Retiró su mano de la mejilla de Turner:

-Si.

-¿Y por qué es que yo no lo noto?

-Si te fijaras bien niña verías algo más alla de ese cercano iceberg- Dalma me contestó con tono desdeñoso señalándome un montículo de hielo cerca nuestro.

Will y yo nos acercamos a la borda y tratamos de ver qué era lo que había más allá pero lo que vimos no estuvo ni cerca de aliviarnos.

-Pero...- miré a Will con pánico en la cara

-... eso...-Él me miró con la misma sensación

-...es...

-...una...

-...¡catarata!

-...no solo una catarata sino...

-...¡una enorme!

Los dos buscamos alguna explicación en los ojos de Barbossa y Dalma pero los dos estaban sonrientes y tranquilos, sin ninguna predispocisión a hacer algo en contra de la catarata como si lo que pretendieran era que ella nos arrastrara.

_¡Oh, no!_ Era eso.

-¿¡Se supone que tenemos que bajar por la catarata!?- dije con un hilo de voz. Will me miró más asustado aún, como si eso fuera posible.

-Si- Hector y Dalma contestaron al unísono con voz calma.

Nos tomó varios segundos en reacciónar pero después ambos gritamos:

-¡Todos alertas! ¡Agárrense de donde puedan! ¡Yaaaaa!

Los piratas salieron en nuestra búsqueda sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Pero les bastó solo una pequeña mirada al mar para comprender. Todos empezaron a agarrarse de el mástil, de las barandas de la borda, de tablas del suelo, de todo lo que fuera posible para mantenerse aferrados al barco.

Del subsuelo subió Elizabeth, asustada por los gritos y movimientos de la borda. Ella tampoco comprendio al instante, pero luego de una rápida mirada al horizonte, salió corriendo a sujetarse del mástil.

¡VALERIE AGARRATE BIEN!- me gritó Will cuando ya casi estabamos a menos de 10 metros de la caida de la catarata y el agua empezaba a salpicarnos y a retumbar en nuestros oidos.

A último momento logré sujetarme del marco de la puerta del camarote, cuando el barco se estaba inclinando hacia abajo y luego...

¡PAFF!

Agua e hielo empezaron a invadir el navio. Íbamos en caida libre y todo se veía borroso...

Solo unos segundos después estabamos en el mar, intentando salir a flote y dejando el barco hecho astillas detrás.

Cada uno, como pudo, nadó por la aguas heladas hasta llegar a una desolada playa.

Estaba toda empapada y muerta de frio pero, somprendentemente, al poner un pie en la arena un cálido sol nos recibió y calentó.

No podía entender lo que pasaba, hace unos solos segundos navegabamos entre medio de icebergs, luego caimos por una catarata hacia aguas heladas y ahora estabamos todos calentitos en una aislada playa.

Tía Dalma notó la incertidumbre en mi rostro y susurró:

-Son las tierras de David Jones, más alla del fin del Mundo, aquí todo puede pasar.

Me dió un escalofrio al escucharla y ahora no podía culpar a la heladez.

William se acercó a nosotras tosiendo, y así hicieron los demás.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó entusiasmado Barbossa con una gran sonrisa que fue poco bien recibida por parte de los demás.

Y no se los podía culpar, estabamos asustados, asustados por la caida, asustados por lo desconocido, asustados... por la _magia_...

-Bueno, ahora solo nos falta encontrar a Jack- anunció Will.

-Pues eso no va a ser muy dificil- nos respondió Tía Dalma mirando hacia un montículo de arena a la lejanía.

Todos giramos nuestra cabeza hacia la misma dirrección y vimos algo que superaba con creces todo lo que habíamos vivido recien.

¿Eso podría ser...?

_**Historia Creada por ValerieSparrow con colaboración de NatalieHalliwell**_

_**Gracias por pasar y sus reviews me animan!!**_


	9. El Regreso de Jack

**Capítulo 9: El Regreso de Jack**

¿Eso podía ser...?

Acercándose a gran velocidad se encontraba un barco azabache con velas negras. ¿¡El Perla!? Navegaba sobre la superficie de la arena como si lo hiciera en las aguas de mar y era capitaneado por un hombre de camisa blanca con un sombrero característico. Mi corazón saltó del mi pecho, cuando reconocí a mi querido hermano al timón.

Todos avanzamos unos metros hacia el barco, éste desplegó el anclá y se detuvo justo al lado nuestro. Pudimos observar que el fondo del barco había cientos de aminales blancos parecidos a los cangrejos. ¿Era eso lo que lo hacía funcionar? Como dijo Tía Dalma, aquí todo podía suceder.

Jack bajó del navío anonadado. Se detuvo a varios metros de distancia de nosotros, observándonos fijamente, se acercó a Gibbs y lo rozó rapidámente con el dedo meñique y luego se apartó.

-Em...- le habló Gibbs preocupado por su comportamiento- Somos nosotros Jack, vinimos a por tí.

Jack habrió sus ojos más de lo costumbre murmurando más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero en un tono que todos pudimos escuchar:

-Hasta habla, debe ser una espejismo de lo más avanzado.

-No somos un espejismo, pedazo de bruto animal. Vinimos acá para salvarte bestia desagradecida y más nos vale que partamos rápido de estas tierras terroríficas- le gritó Barbossa dando un paso al frente, cansado de las reacciones de Jack.

Éste se asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás, abriendo aún más las cuencas de los ojos.

-Aléjate Barbossa, sé karate- le informó mientras estiraba los brazos en una pose de defensa y mantenía la expresión de su cara en la más completa concentración.

Jajajaja- rió Héctor con ganas- Veo que la vida en el más allá te ha afectado. Hemos venido acá a rescatarte.

Jack relajó su postura de karate y se quedó pensativo:

-¿Pero por qué iría con ustedes? Cuatro intentaron asesinarme y una lo logró- añadió mirando a Elizabeth.

Ella se puso colorada y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. En ese momento lo entendí todo y me avalancé contra ella llena de furia:

-¡MALDITA PERRA YO SABÍA QUE ALGO OCULTABAS TE VOY A MATAR!- y lo hubiera echo si Will no me hubiera sujetado por ambos brazos intentando detenerme.

Elizabeth solo se quedó parada allí con cara de culpa mientrás Will me intentaba calmar, pero se notaba la decepsión hacia Elizabeth en su cara.

-Valerie... Valerie, calma calma- me repetía mientras yo me iba serenando de a poco.

-¿¡Valerie?!- Jack notó mi presencia y se acercó hacía mí con tu típico andar- ¿Valerie Sparrow?

Su mirada me calmó al instante, ya podía ocuparme del asesinato de Swann más tarde. En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era observar los ojos de mi hermano.

-Valerie hermana mía- exclamó con un extraño tono de voz.- Tú también has venido a rescatarme, pero ¿porqué no le das un abrazo a tu querido hermano Jacky?

Yo no me moví, quedé shokeada por su reacción al igual que los piratas que nos rodeaban. Al ver que yo no me iba a mover ni un milímetro, Jack fue quien se acercó hacia mi y me dió un gran abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos, se quedó mirandome con ojos maternales y tieros casi sin pestañar, mientras todo lo que yo podía hacer era quedarme quieta e irme asustando cada vez más por la actitud extraña de mi hermano.

-Pues se dejan de lazos familiares que tenemos que irnos de acá. Todavía nos hace falta remolcar el navió hasta al mar. ¡Así que todos al Perla!- exclamó Barbossa.

Pareció que el anuncio de Héctor fue lo suficientemente potente como para despertar a mi hermano de aquella lejana dimensión en la que estaba sometido:

-¡Hey, hey, hey, hey!- gritó soltándome de pronto-¿¡Quién les dió permiso para abordar mi barco?

-Yo, el Capitán- le replicó Barbossa.

-Tú no eres ningún capitán, ¡yo lo soy!- le discutió Jack

-No, ¡yo lo soy!

-¡Yo lo soy!

-¡Yo lo soy!

Se pusieron a discutir ambos en voz alta. Los piratas los observaban confusos intentando decifrar que debían hacer. Yo me acerqué lentamente y le susurré a Will:

-¿Siempre es así Jack?

-¿Querés decir así de raro?- me preguntó riendo.

-Si.

-Pues claro- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Los penetrantes gritos de Barbossa y Jack se seguían escuchando y, aún más, parecían que aumentaban de volumen, todavía discutiendo el tema trivial de la capitanía. Solo terminó cuando Tía Dalma se acercó hacia ellos enfadada gritando:

-¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN ES O QUIEN NO ES EL CAPITAN! ¡POR MI PUEDEN SERLO LOS DOS O LO NINGUNO, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES SALIR DE ESTAS MALDITAN TIERRAS!

Jack y Héctor se callaron al instante y asintieron con temor a la furia de Dalma.

-Pues ahora, ¡Todos a bordo!- gritó Barbossa.

-¡Ejem, ejem!- lo miró Jack de reojo enojado.

-¿Quieres decirlo vos Jack?- preguntó Héctor con voz aburida.

-Gracias... ¡TODOS A BORDO! ¡EL TÍO JACK ESTA DE VUEELTA!

_**Historia creada por ValerieSparrow con colaboración de NatalieHalliwell**_

_**Perdonen que es tan corto, prometo que el siguiente es mas largito :)**_

_**Reviews! )**_


	10. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Qué estamos haciendo?**

A la orden de Jack, todos los piratas se apresuraron para intentar llevar el Perla al mar y así zarpar. Elizabeth fue una de las primeras en subir al navío, aparentemente avergonazada de que su secreto haya salido a la luz.

Como el trabajo era cosa de fuerta bruta, todos los piratas masculinos fueron a ayudar y mientras ellos trabajaban con sogas y sudor arrastrando el barco yo me dispuse a mirar a mi hermano Jack, que se encontraba saltando de alegría mientras observaba a su pequeña princesita, sin realizar el trabajo manual, claro.

Cuando el Perla estaba ya listo para zarpar, subí a él con los últimos tripulantes. No había duda de porqué mi hermano estaba tan enamorado de ese barco. Era precioso, la madera tallada, las terminaciones, la vela negra soplando en el viento, el olor... me acerqué al uno de los mástiles y lo rozé con mis manos para sentir la textura de la madera.

-Si yo fuera tú no me acercaría a ese mástil, a ver si viene Elizabeth y te deja enganchada en él- me susurró Jack en la oreja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté

-Ah... veo que eso tampoco te lo a contado ¿verdad?. Bueno, luego de ese apasionado beso que me dio, me dejo atado al mástil para que me coma ese maldito pulpo.

-¿Te refieres al Kraken?

-Lo que sea- me contestó Jack haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Cada vez me carcomía más la furia por dentro. En cuanto llegara a poner mis manos en esa maldita perra...

Aparentemente, la expresión en mi cara delató mis sentimientos interiores ya que Jack, poniendóme una mano en el hombro, me dijo relajado:

-Primor, no te hagas tanta mala sangre. La muchacha es una pirata, traicionera.

-¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera?

-Por que yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. No hagas algo loco y apresurado, mirá quién te lo dice, primura. Quiero tener la chance de conocerte, no lo heches a perder ¿savy? Y ahora, si me disculpas- añadió viendo que unos piratas acomodaban unos barriles de ron- tengo asuntillos pendientes que atender.

Y con una sonrisa pícara se fue. Yo todavía sentía furia por Elizabeth, pero no iba a tomarmelo tan personal, como Jack me recomendó, por lo menos por ahora.

El Perla zarpó, junto con todos sus tripulantes, a buscar la forma de volver a nuestro mundo. No sin la esperada pelea entre Barbossa y Jack sobre quién dirijía el timón. Yo ya había tenido demasiadas peleas y griterío por ese día, asi que me alejé para tomar un poco de paz. Pero se veía que no estaba destinado que la obtuviera ya que, apenas me había acomodado en la baranda para observar el mar, Elizabeth se acercó hacia mi sigilosamente.

Cuando la ví venir, le prevení:

-¡Aléjate de mí, no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer con vos!

-Espera Valerie, siento que necesitas una explicación, necesito decirte los motivos...- empezó a hablarme encima de mis gritos, pero yo no la dejé.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No te mato porque Jack me pidió que no lo haga, pero si fuera por mi , en este momento ya estarías en el fondo del mar, bruja!

-Espera, Valeria, necesito que entiendas los motivos por los cuales hice lo que hice...- siguió suplicando.

Yo ya no daba más, una vez más me iba a avalanzar contra ella, pero, nuevamente, Will me sujetó alertado por mis gritos de odio.

-Valerie déjala, déjala- intentó calmarme por segunda vez en el día.

Elizabeth seguía implorando y parecía que no estaba dispuesta a irse sin que la escuchara hasta que Will le ordenó:

-Es mejor que te vallas ahora.

Pareció que ella encontró algo peligroso en los ojos de Will, así que lo obedeció enseguida, pero Will añadió:

-Después, vos y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Elizabeth no contestó, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, solo siguió su camino hacia las bodegas con paso trémulo.

ººººººººººº

Una pequeña celebración se había organizado en el Perla por la vuelta de Jack. Ya era de noche y yo no estaba de ánimos como para el festejo. Así que me encontraba sola en un rincón de la cubierta, con unas cuantas botellas de ron a mi lado. Unas estaban vacías y otras, estaban por ser vaciadas. Quería aplanar con el alcohol todas mi penas, celebrar todas mi alegrías y olvidar todos mis pensamientos, como los piratas hacen; recurren al ron cuando se sienten tristes, cuando están alegres o cuando un pensamientos los disturba y quieren apartarlo. El secreto de Elizabeth, su tracición y mentira, la vuelta de Jack, todos sus recuerdos y misterios, porque yo no conocía hermano, lo conocía de vagos recuerdos infantiles y de rumores poco confiables, y no sabía lo que podía encontrar en el, el idiota de Barbossa, lo desconocido, William...

Y así me encontraba, tirada y sin energías, solo la suficiente para agarrar la botella de ron y sumerjirla en mi boca, con la mirada perdidas en el oscuro horizonte y con los pensamientos aún más lejos.

Los demás piratas estaban en la bodega del subsuelo, festejando junto con Jack e ingeriendo grandes cantidades de la bebida satánica. Barbossa refunfuñaba ante la alegría de su co-capitán y Will estaba muy ocupado intentando descifrar el inentengible mapa para encontrar el rumbo para volver a casa.

-¿Todavía nada?- Barbossa se acercó a él para distraerse de los griteríos de alegría.

-No...- le contestó Will frustado- es imposible de descifrar esto, ¡es un maldito rompecabezas!

-¿Que pasa, Turner, no puedes resolver nada sin la ayuda de la joven Sparrow?

-No es que sea así...- saltó él inmediatamente- es que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. Tampoco te veo a vos ocupado intentando descrifrarlo.

-¡No me ves a mi porque yo soy tu desgraciado capitán, insolente!- Barbossa le gritó- ¡Y vos tendrías que estar un poco más concentrado en el mapa que en tu problema de polleras!

-Yo no...- Will iba a protestar pero se calló, no tenía sentido- Mejor voy a buscar a Valerie así tendremos el rumbo para mañana a la mañana y no voy a tener que escuchar tus estúpidas reclamaciones una vez mas- ésto último lo añadió en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras dispuesto a buscarme.

Obviamente me encontró en un rincón apartado de la cubierta, junto a unos barriles, tirada y con varias botellas a mi alrededor

-¿Valerie? ¿Qué te has echo?

Yo lo miré entornando mis ojos.

-¿Estás borracha?- me preguntó pero era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Intenté reicorporarme pero no puede y tropezé, Will se acerco hacía a mi y me sujetó:

-Em... no lo sé. Solo sé que quería olvidarme... olvidarme... ¿Que era? ¡Ah si! Las penas y todo ya sabes, y no sé...

Me encontraba bastantes perdida y la voz se me iba durante unos momentos, mientras intentaba despertarme de mi borrachera y poner mis pensamientos en orden.

-Pero Valerie- Will se sentó a mi lado- ¿Olvidar las penas? ¿No era que estabas contenta por la vuelta de Jack?

-Si... pero en la vida no todo es color de rosa... hay cosas que lo empañan ¿Sabes?- le contesté aún no completamente conciente de mis actos y pensamietos- La rabia, la inquietud, lo desconocido...

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó.

Creo que si no hubiera sido por los efectos del alcohol no hubiera echo lo que hice. _Creo_. Lo único que sé es que me coloqué cara a cara con Will y, rápidamente, sin pensarlo ni planearlo posé mis manos en su cara y, acercándome a él, lo besé.

Will se quedó duro por la sorpresa pero yo, sorprendida por al calidez de sus labios, hondé mi beso hasta lo profundo de su boca, y mi pasión y determinación, lo ablandó. Contestó mi beso colocando una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi cabello y aumentando la pasión de nuestro encuentro.

Continuamos asi durante un buen rato, hasta que el aire faltante en los pulmones nos obligó a separarnos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó Will mirándome fijamente, todavía sujetándome y con la agitación de nuestro encuentro sorpresivo.

Todavía no habían llegado claramente mis pensamientos y los echos que me rodeaban gracias a mi entumesimiento provocado por el ron. Me detuve durante un momento, pensando, pero cuando quize contestarle escuchamos una voz y pasos en la escalera.

-_Vamos a buscar más ron, vamos a buscar más ron._

-¿Jack?- pregunté reconociendo la voz

-Claro, quien otro puede ser- me susurró Will. Me soltó de sus manos suevemente y se paró. Pero al ver que yo no reaccionaba y que todavía me encontraba perdida, me agarró por los brazos y me ayudó a pararme.

-A ver... si, aquí. Escóndente aquí y no hagas ningún ruido- me ordenó mientras me colocaba detrás de un gran barril.

Él, nervioso, intentó controlar el tono de su voz carraspeando suavemente, mientras Jack seguía subiendo las escaleras cantando. Will iba de un lado al otro, sin saber que hacer, totalmente paranóico, hasta que decició agarrar una botella de ron y beber un sorbo justo cuando Jack aparecía.

-¡Ah! Joven Turner, encantado de verte, no tuvimos la posibilidad de hablar antes...pero ¡¿Qué haces?! Tomando ron picarón no era que no te gustaba- habló Jack hacia Will en cuanto lo vió.

Will no le contestó, pero tenía cara de sufrido. Finalmente no lo aguantó más y escupió todo el ron.

-¡¡Puaj!!... cof cof... no sé cómo pueden vivir a esto solo...

Jack lo observó con minucia.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó will al notar el inspeccionamiento de su capitán.

-¿Qué andabas haciendo?

-Eh... viné a buscar a tu hermana, pero no la encontré y vi estas botellas de ron... y sentí... la necesidad de probarlas... ya que nunca antes... había... apreciado su sabor... completamente- Will le contestó mintiendo con lo único que se le ocurrío.

-Ah...Bueno, yo solo venía a buscar un poco más de ron.

Jack se dirijió cerca del barril donde yo estaba escondida. Will se puso tensó, pero Jack solo agrrarró una botella que se encontraba al lado y se alejó. Will no puedo dejar de escapar un pequeño suspiro

-¿Por qué suspiras Turner? ¡Ah, ya sé! Porque piensas que no me dí cuenta de que mi hermana se encuentra atrás de ese barril cerca mio...- Will se tensó- Pues te informo que sí lo hice... Pero no te preocupes joven, yo no digo nada...- se acercó nuevamente hacia mi y corrió el barril en el que yo me escondia. Yo no pude hacer más que desplomarme contra el suelo- Veo que nos aprevechamos de los mas débiles Turner.

-No, mirá Jack, las cosas no son cómo vos pensás...- William intentó explicarle al ver que yo estaba demasiado perdida para hacerlo por mí misma. Pero Jack no le prestó nada de atención.

-No te preocupes joven te van a salir arrugas.

-Pero Jack...

Él solo se dió vuelta y se dispuso a irse cantando nuevamente, pero se arrepintió y se dio vuelta preguntando:

-Entonces, ¿Vos ya no estas más con Elizabeth?

-No es eso Jack, es que...

-¿Son o no una pareja?- mi hermano reformuló la pregunta con fines de encontrar una respues precisa y no un balbuceo por parte de William.

-Eh.. no- admitió éste derrotado.

-Interesante.

Jack volvió a darse vuelta para irse definitivamente esta vez.

-Jack tienes que escucharme, las cosas no son como parecen..

Pero el Capitán Sparrow ya se había marchado dejando al joven Turner con las palabras en la boca.

_¡Ouch!_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_**Historia creada por ValerieSparrow con colaboración de NatalieHalliwell**_

_**Bueno, lo prometido es dueda, capitulo más largo! :)**_

_**mañana subo otro que no los va a decepcionar! saludosss **_

_**y gracias x leer nuestro fanfiction **_

_**NatalieHalliwell**_


	11. Ouch

**Capítulo 11: _¡Ouch!_**

Una vez que Jack desapareció de la cubierta, Will se giró para mirarme con cierta preocupación en su cara. Parecía que sus pensamientos se encontraban en el más allá, en un lugar lejano, mientras me observaba sin mirarme en realidad y yo... pues, yo no podía hacer más que intentar no vomitar.

Seguimos el contacto visual durante unos instantes hasta que ambos encontramos algo familiar en los ojos del oponente y apartamos nuestras miradas.

-¡Valerie!- me llamó Will como si recién hubiera subido de la bodega y no hubiera ocurrido ningun hecho previo.- Vine para decirte que me ayudaras con las cartas, pero veo que en este estado no vas a poder, asi que mejor te llevo...o te ayudo... necesitas dormir.

Yo asentí sin entender realmente lo que me decía porque en ese momento unos tres Williams me hablaban, no solo uno. Me quize levantar de un rápido movimiento pero todo a mi lado se tambaleó como si el barco hubiera pasado por una gran ola.

Sin una palabra o mirada a Turner, bajé las escaleras hacia las recámaras a gran velocidad, lo que aportó serio aire a mi sistema permientiendo aclarar algunas cosas en mi mente. Solo algunas.

Will me seguía detrás, preparado por si daba un gran tumbo y me caía, pero con cierto temor a tocarme.

Cuando llegué al subsuelo del barco, me encontré con varios piratas cantando a capella e ingeriendo grandes cantidades de alcohol. Tambaleándome, me dirijí hacia Jack y le susurré en el oido.

-Ni una palabraa...-mi voz sonada débil al igual que mi movimiento pero el aire me había sentado bastante bien, aportando un golpe frio y a mi caliente y amodorrada cabeza. Aunque todavía no era capaz de percibir la magnitud de las cosas.

-Te seguiré el juego preciosura- me murmuró Jack a mi oido giñándome un ojo, y luego, gritando anunció- ¡¡Hey oigan camaradas, una auténtica Sparrow!! Jajaja.

Todos los precentes rieron mientras yo seguía apoyada a Jack porque dudaba de mi entereza.

Elizabeth me miró de abajo hacia arriba con cara de repugnancia y parecía que iba a añadir un comenario maligno, pero el que habló fue Barbossa al notar la precencia de William

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?

-Fui a buscar a Valerie como usted me ordenó porque según recuerdo tenia una gran prisa en encontrar el rumbo- le respondió él

-Un simple chequeo de la borracha Sparrow no te puede llevar más de dos minutos, sin embargo pasaron como media hora- le refutó Elizabeth.

_¡__Mentira!- _pensé para mi fuero interno. Pero a Will no le importó y le contestó dirijiendo sus palabras hacia ella en forma seria.

-Subí a buscar a Valerie, pero me tomó un tiempo encontrarla ya que se encontraba en un rincón, cuando la encontré intenté despertarla pero parece que tiene sueño pesado ya que notarás su condición y si no me crees o quieres discutir por algo sin razón, preguntale a Jack que nos vió.

Will ojeó a Jack al terminar su frase y yo reaccioné a tiempo para darle un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Ah sí si, sueño pesado, el joven Turner tuvo una tarea árdua despertando a mi querida hermana- dijo Jack con una sonrisa complice que tuve ganas de borrar con una patada, pero mi suministro de energía no me lo permitió.

Yo ya no podía más, necesitaba acostarme, relajar mis músculos y dejarme ir, asi que me separé de mi hermano y empezé a caminar por los pasillos del barco hasta encontrar un lugar reconfortante donde descarzar mi agotado cuerpo y desconectar mi abrumada mente.

Los reanudados cantos de los piratas, los gritos de Barbossa para poner orden, y la precencia de todos mis camaradas quedó atrás mientras los único que podía ver adelante mio era mi incómoda hamaca y fue lo único que vi y sentí durante varias horas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La resaca siempre es lo peor. Un dolor de cabeza gigante, cómo si tuvieras la mente inchada y no cupierta en tu cráneo. Un mareo prufundo y una sensación de confusión permanente, por lo menos durante los primeros minutos que uno se despierta. Los piratas deberíamos estar acostumbrados a la resaca, pero yo, aunque intentara e intentara y aunque tuviera mucha experiencia en el asunto, siempre me molestaban. Todos los piratas con los que había convividó durante mi existencia podían emboracharse todas las malditas noches y no les importaba, ya la resaca, para ellos, era una parte normal de la mañana, pero yo no podía acostumbrarme. Y mirá que lo había intentado.

Cuando me desperté esa mañana, lo primero que noté fue mi agarrotado cuerpo a causa de la incomodísima hamaca. Luego un dolor penetrante en la cabeza, seguido por un mareo general, y todavía no me había ni movido. Cuando me incorporé, prevalecieron unas nauseas que luché por eliminar, y luego la confución, eso que siempre sentis: el cómo llegaste a dónde estabas, el qué había pasado. Millones de preguntas se te acumulan en la cabeza y no sos capaz de responderlas porque pareciera que tu memoria y razonamiento se han ido de vacaciones.

Lo primero que quize comprender era donde estaba. Podría parecer una idiotez, pero luego de una noche de alcohol y descontrol podes despertar en cualquier lado, un día amanecí en en el medio de un puerto... pero esa es otra historia. Igualmente eso fue fácil, reconocí enseguida la recamara y, obviamente, la sensación de mi querida hamaca. Luego intenté reconstruir los hechos del día anterior, cosa que se me hizo complicada.

Recordaba ciertas partes, pero no podía armarlas y contruirlas juntas. Era como si tuviera un gigante y complicado rompecabezas, donde sólo podía encontrar algunas de las piezas, por lo que, primero, tenía que buscarlas todas y luego ponerlas en orden.

Sentada e inmóvil, pensé durante un buen rato, con la vista en perdida. Jack, sí eso fue facil, había recuperado a mi hermano, las tierras de David Jones, la magia que profesaban, la tración de Elizabeth, el odio que me había generado, el Perla, mi hermano de vuelta, un gran odio hacia Elizabeth nuevamente, Will...

_¡Ouch!_

Ahí estaba el dilema. Intenté extraer hasta el mas mínimo recuerdo de mi mente a fin de poder evaluar la profundidad de la situacion. Era mala, muy muy muy mala.

Cuando al fin tuve todas las piezas del rompecabezas y las puse en orden, no lo podía creer. La verdad y cada infimo recuerdo de la noche pasada me vino a la cabeza. ¿Cómo pude hacer...?

_¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Recontra-Ouch!_

¿Que había hecho? Hasta ese día no me había puesto en grandes problemas a causa del alcohol, bueno, miento, sí me había puesto en problemas, pero éste me parecía uno bien gigante, y no me equivocaba.

Mientras más recordaba, más me avergonzaba a mi misma, pero ahí fue cuando me asaltó una gran duda. Recordaba cada pequeño detalle de la noche anterior, cada palabra, cada imaguen, cada sensación... podría dercirse que muy perdida no había estado.

¿Lo había echo a próposito...?

Pero no pude seguir con las cavilaciones de mis enredados pensamientos porque la hermosa y divina voz de Barbossa se escuchó desde la cubieta:

-¡QUIERO LOS RUMBOS YA!¡TURNER Y SPARROW LOS QUIERO VER SUDANDO Y CON CADA MINIMA PARTE DE SU CUERPO PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN AL MALDITO MAPA! ¡SI NO TENGO LAS COORDENADAS EN MEDIA HORA LOS ECHO A LOS TIBURONES MALDITOS HOLGAZANES!

Se ve que otra persona tampoco había tenido una buena noche, parecía que los cantos de alegría hacia la vuelta de Jack no le habían caido muy bien.

Y justo lo que me faltaba era tener que ver a Turner ahora. Pero no había nada qué hacerle, necesitabamos las coordenadas para volver a casa, a menos que quisieramos pasar mas tiempo cerca de las tierras de David y podía apostar mis doblones a que nadie deseaba eso. Y los tiburones no eran mis amigos, además.

Asi que me levante y subi hacia la cubierta, donde me encontré con Will ya sentado en un rincón, concentrado en las cartas.

Me senté al lado de él y casi ni me miró, siguió con la vista fija en las intrincadas pistas.

_¡Ajá! hacer cómo si nada hubiera pasado, ésa es la mejor opci__ón._

Decidí seguir su juego porque tambien me convenía. Observamos durante un largo rato todas las partes de las confusas cartas.

-¿Y si movemos ésta parte?- le pregunté formal.

-Creo que sí, a ver...- su tono de voz también era formal y educado.

Ambos movimos un círculo de papel del centro del mapa hasta que se formaron unas palabras:

-"Si de los confines de mundo quereís espacar, de cabeza de debeís estar"- leyó Will

-Okey, eso sí que no tiene ni patas ni cabeza- anucié yo. Él asintió con la cabeza concordando.

Me repetí la frase varias veces en mi mente, pero no hacía ningun sentido para mi.

Jack se acercó a nosotros, mientras nos concentrabamos intentando encontrarle significado.

-¿Les ayudo? ¿O prefieren estar solos?- nos preguntó con una mueca torcida.

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada- Solo encontramos esta frase, pero no entendemos que diablos puede significar-

Jack dirijió su miraba a la frase que le indicaba, la observó durante un momento concentrado y, luego, las expresiones de su cara cambiaron cuando gritó:

-¡Ja! ¡¡Ya sé!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Historia Creada por ValerieSparrow y NatalieHalliwell**_

_**)**_

_**Perdon por al tardanza **_


	12. Oxígueno

**Capitulo 12: Oxígueno**

...

Sin previo aviso, Jack comenzó a correr de un lado a otro por toda la cubierta. Ambos, Will y yo, lo miramos completamente anonadados, pensando que se había vuelto loco o algo, y lo observamos correr de un lado al otro de la cubierta una y otra y otra vez. Ambos nos miramos y tardamos unos segundos en reaccionar. Nos paramos de un salto y empezamos a seguir a Jack para enterarnos a qué se debía su extraña conducta.

Lo perseguimos de un lado a otro hasta que, cansada por la corrida, no hize más que quedarme quieta y observarlo, para luego gritar:

-Jack Sparrow ¡¡QUÉ SUCEDE?! – pregunté histérica..

Jack volteó y me observó de arriba a bajo. No se que expresión poseía mi rostro pero me miró con indignación y corrió hacia el otro extremo.

Will, que se encontraba fiel a mi lado, me miró confundido y yo le devolví la mirada. Fue un sentimiento mutuo.

Una vez más corrimos en su persecución, pero al igual que la vez anterior, Jack evadió nuestras preguntas y corrió desde una hasta la otra punta del navío. Así ida y vuelta. Una y otra vez. De un lado a otro. ¿Pero qué diablos sucedía?

La tripulación, al ver que ni Will y yo conseguíamos respuestas por parte de jack, se fueron uniendo. Todos queríamos saber que diablos le sucedía al afamado Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Pronto, éramos una tropa de marineros yendo de un lado a otro, agitando al barco y al mar debajo. Sentíamos que todo daba vueltas.

A todo esto, Elizabeth, al sentir la turbulencia del navío, subió de las recamaras del subsuelo, extrañada y molesta. Al ver la masa de piratas corriendo desenfrenados, se plantó con mal humor gritando:

- ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL MAR! ¡¡QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

Silencio en la cubierta.

"_Eso…¿qué sucede aquí?" _nos preguntamos de improvisto todos.

Con esa duda reinante, lentamente fuimos abandonando nuestro ajetreo y nos detuvimos procurando mantener la estabilidad. Y, poco a poco, el barco fue recuperando su balanceo normal, exceptuando a su capitán que siguió correteando de un lado a otro, al menos hasta que notó que todos nos detuvimos y dejábamos de seguirlo.

Cuando su mente focalizó esta situación, volvió hacia nosotros y con un movimiento descuidado de brazos preguntó:

- ¿Por qué se detuvieron?

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas estupefactas pero yo, podrida de la confusión, me adelanté una pisada hacia mi hermano.

-¿Qué sucede jack? – pregunté una vez más procurando estar calma y serena.

-¡Ah!…Bueno, si me lo preguntas…. Es obvio lo que pasa querida.

-¿Obvio? Lo siento…pero, ¿Qué es obvio?

-Pues…¡¡La situación!! Mira… las cartas decían "Abajo es Arriba" ¿Qué crees que significa?

-Que…¿abajo es arriba? – preguntó Pintel, uno de nuestros camaradas.

Todos estallamos en risa excepto Jack, que se mantuvo firme a su perfil.

-En realidad caballeros – comentó sin elevar la voz- el señor Pintel está en todo lo cierto. Abajo es, justamente… arriba. – concluyó con júbilo.

Otra vez, silencio….

-Jack, entonces estás pretendiendo aclararnos que….- comenzó Elizabeth…

-…que si queremos salir de este lugar debemos estar boca abajo para estar boca arriba…¡claro!…¿por qué no lo pensé antes? – deduje en voz alta.

-Era obvio querida…razonamiento.

-Jack ¡¡Eres Un Genio!! – exclamé de alegría.

-Dime algo que no sepa primor….

Haciendo caso omiso a sus últimas palabras me volví hacia mis compañeros y añadí:

-Camaradas… lo que Jack hacía no era un simple hecho para fastidiarnos, él lo estaba haciendo por un propósito…

-¿Estas insinuando que yo no hago nada con un propósito? – objetó desilusionado

-No jack, bueno..si, tal vez…eh… ¿Puedo continuar?

-Claro, continúa, continúa…

-Gracias –añadí con ironía - En fin, como seguía diciendo… si queremos lograr salir de aquí antes del amanecer debemos dar vuelta el barco para escapar de estas abrumadoras tierras…¿Qué dicen?

Cri…Cri…

-Okay. Escuchen… sé que suena estúpido e incoherente pero es verdad… es nuestra única oportunidad. A menos que prefieran quedarse aquí y comer arena y restos de madera podrida el resto de su vida. Así mismo lo dictan las cartas ¿O no? Muéstrales Will – le señalé

Turner, dudoso, desenrolló las cartas y me las entregó

-Creí decirte que las muestres… pero no importa. – Señalé un pequeño dibujo de un barco dado vuelta donde, a su costado, se formaba la bendita frase- Jack tenía razón. Este dibujo nos muestra la forma de escapar. Si no nos creen ni a Jack ni a mí, créanle por lo menos a las cartas. Qué dicen… ¿Están con Nosotros?

-Estoy contigo – ocotó Will convencido y con ansias, lo cual hizo que esbozara una gran sonrisa.

-También yo – comentó Swann dubitativa – pero aclaro que solo acepto por desesperación porque no me gustan para nada estas aguas.

-¡Oh!…- añadió Jack desilusionado- pensé que lo decías por mi…

-Ja ja que gracioso- le atajó Elizabeth con sarcasmo - En tus sueños jack.

-Cuenta con ello dulzura- le prometió éste con sonrisa picarona

-¡¡No me importa las razones ni sus sueños!! –grité a los cuatro vientos dejándolos nuevamente a todos en silencio. – Bien, entonces….¿Qué hacen todos inmóviles como idiotas?

-º-º-º-º-º-

Corrimos de un lado a otro hasta casi hacerse el atardecer, lo cual implicaría un amanecer boca arriba. Estábamos fatigados, pero nuestro afán de libertad nos mantenía unidos en aquella forzosa labor. Cada pirata, todos por igual, utilizamos el máximo de nuestras fuerzas para empujar el barco de un extremo a otro, exigiéndonos el doble si era necesario. Lo cual me incluía.

Y fue así como la unión dio sus frutos. El navío que se balanceaba amenazadoramente dispuesto a volcarse pero que nunca lo hacía, esta vez jugó a nuestro favor. Los soportes del barco no resistieron y, tras un fuerte chasquido, empezó a voltearse en vertical.

- ¡¡SÍ, SÍ!! ¡¡LO LOGRAMOS!! – comenté eufóricamente mientras me abrazaba a la borda.

- ¡¡AGÁRRENSE FUERTE TODOS!! – ordenó Will mientras ya el agua se nos acercaba para cubrirnos de un gran chapuzón.

Giré hacia él cuando gritó su precaución y la mágicas aguas saladas que nos bañaron me tomaron por sorpresa.

Inmediatamente todos quedamos boca abajo, sosteniéndonos a fuerzas de nuestra voluntad mientras el mar ejercía presión sobre nuestros debilitados cuerpos.

Pero lo que no sabía y que jamás imaginé, fue que esa fatiga jugaría en mi contra. Creía haber inhalado todo el aire necesario para mi supervivencia bajo el agua, pero me equivoqué. No se a cuanto tiempo de permanecer bajo el mar mis débiles pulmones empezaron a necesitar aire. Me faltaba la respiración, y si hubiera poseído espejo alguno, podría haber visto como mi cara se tornaba de un color mate a un morado suculento.

Desesperada intenté varias veces impulsarme hacia la superficie pero el agua ejercía presión sobre mí impidiéndomelo y todos sabíamos que debíamos esperar hasta el barco nos llevase a la superficie por si solo, porque esa era la única forma de volver correctamente a nuestras tierras.

Mis pulmones cada vez necesitaban más y más aire y no podía resistirlo más... me ahogaba.

En uno de mis intentos desesperados de encontrar por algún lado un poco de oxígueno tome del brazo a la primera persona que encontre a lado, resultando ser Will. Éste se dio vuelta y, al parecer, notó mi coloración violeta y mis frustrados intentos por respirar y optó por la única opcion, creo yo, que se le pasó por la mente. La más acertada.

Dió un rápido vistaso hacia ambos lados y, al no percibir moros en la costa, me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y me acercó a su boca. Posó velozmente sus labios sobre los míos y me besó en un intento de enviarme algo de oxígeno.

Sorprendida por aquel repentino acto me tensé instintivamente pero sabía que necesitaba el aire para sobrevivir, asi que dejé que éste entrara a mis pulmones desde los de Will a través de nuestras bocas.

Poco a poco empezé a notar como la presión en mi pecho se amilanaba y una sensación de alivio me albergaba y, mientras tanto, comenzé a sentir otras sensaciones...

De un brusco movimiento, Will se apartó de mi. Ofendida por lo brusco de su reaccion iba a mirarlo con mala cara pero luego me di cuenta que su brusquedad no tenía nada que ver con él, sino que al final el barco nos estaba enviando hacia arriba.

Por fin.

Sentimos como la presión del nivel del mar descendía de golpe y una corriente nos impulsaba hacia la superficie. Luego, un golpe de aire fresco donde todas las bocas se abrieon agitadamente en busca de oxígueno y el movimiento del navío que se enderezaba.

Nuestros cuerpos chocaron contra la superficie áspera y resbaladiza del perla negra y, tras tambalearnos un poco más, todo volvió a la normalidad. Al fin se podía respirar con tranquiidad.

Me paré como mejor pude, ya que mi vestimenta hacía presión hacia abajo al estar completamente empapada.

-Cof-Cof…¿Estas bien? – me preguntó Will perturbado que solo se encontraba a unos metros mío.

Giré mi rostro hacia él y lo miré con los ojos entornados ya que el sol me segaba.

-¿Eh?...si si, estoy bien. – le contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado y me escurría el cabello. – Oh, no…mi cabello… -reproché. Parecía un perro recién bañado.- Ehh...Gracias, otra vez…- resolví contestar. – Me salvaste la vida, nuevamente.

-Parece que empieza a molestarte…- rió

-Pues….admito que no es mi costumbre…y mucho menos de esa forma

-¿Qué forma?

-Pues, tu sabes…

-Bueno, entonces la próxima vez no me ruegues que te rescate- me amenazó con la boca curvada en una sonrisa torcida.

-Yo no…olvídalo…. –tenía razón.

Ambos sonreimos.

-Eh Valee... sobre lo del otro...

¡_Ohooh! Me lo temía..._

-Sr Turner me gustaría hablar con usted- saltó Jack que se acercaba hacia nosotros todo empapado también y con la misma cara de disgusto que yo por el pelo mojado.

_Una vez que me alegro de que aparezcas Jack_

-¿Ahora tiene que ser?- Pregunó Will molesto.

-Si joven, ahoriiita.

-Okey entonces.

-En privado- amenzó Jack.

-Esta bien- dije yo molesta y mis reencontrados sentimientos de agradecimiento hacia Jack salieron disparados mientras me alejaba a ayudar a los piratas a deshaguar el barco.

- ¿Qué quieres Jack, perdón, capitán?

-No te hagas el tonto, aunque eso es algo imposible ya que lo eres de nacimiento- Le contesto Jack

-Si claro, yo lo seré pero tu me superas- Will rio mientras mi hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Jajaj buena Turner. Oye William… a menos de que estuviera alucinando ya por mi falta de aire vi algo extraño bajo el mar… ¿qué era? Ah... ¡si! Era un beso… entre vos y mi hermanita ¿a qué no pasaba nada entre ustedes?

-Jack pues viste mal… no era un beso. Valerie se estaba ahogando y lo único que podía hacer era pasarle un poco de aire…

-Si claro y yo soy loco...bueno, loco seré pero, de todos modos, yo se mucho sobre salvataje, quiero que sepáis que yo fui el que salvó a Elizabeth aquella vez cuando….

-Si ya se jack…

-Cuando se estaba ahogando- concluyó- y pues se muy bien que ese no fue un simple pase de aire a los pulmones Will… es más… se podría considerar otra cosa y... hablando de Elizabeth... ¿te imaginás si te hubiera visto Lizzy? ¡¡Que embrollo camarada!!

-Ya te dije que solo la salvé jack- insistió Will consternado.

-Como tu digas...Oye debo irme, quiero ver si sobrevivió algo de mi preciado ron ¿savy?

-No, Jack no te vallas así, dejame aclararte bien las co...

William quizo detener a Jack para explicarle con detalle lo sucedido y que no quedara ningún malentendio, pero algo en el horizonte se lo impidió. Se quedó quieto observando algo que se acercaba, algo que parecía como...

--

_**Historia Creada por ValerieSparrow y NatalieHalliwell**_

_**:)**_

_**Ya sé que fue muucha la tardanza miles de perdoones. Tengo que prometerles que a partir de ahora voy a subir más seguido, es que tengo montones de cosas.**_

_**Saludos a todos y espero que les gusteee!!**_

_**Chauuciitos!**_


	13. Calipso

**Capítulo 13: Calipso.**

_William quizo detener a Jack para explicarle con detalle lo sucedido y que no quedara ningún malentendio, pero algo en el horizonte se lo impidió. Se quedó quieto observando algo que se acercaba, algo que parecía como..._

un barco. Pero un barco extraño. Con velas púrpuras y de extrañas inscripciones. Por un momento Will pensó que se trataba de el Holandés pero no, era otro barco. Uno desconocido.

Cuando Jack y Barbossa lo notaron también en el horizonte, ambos sacaron sus catalejos para observar de cerca a quién pertenecía el navío misterioso. Pero obviamente, ninguno de los dos quería ser menos que el otro, asi que cuando Jack desplegó su catalejo, Barbossa desplegó el suyo más largo y Jack abrió el que le correspondía más largo aún y luego Barbossa, nuevamente, volvió a agrandar el suyo hasta los límites.

Obviamente, con todo este jueguito de rivalidades, estabamos perdiendo valiosos minutos asi que me adelanté un paso hacia ellos, carraspié para llamarles la atención y puse cara de pocos amigos. Cuando ambos notaron su comportamiento infantil, se irgieron seriamente y guardaron sus catalejos sin decir una palabra, pero con miradas de resentimiento todavía en sus expresiones.

-Desde aca no puedo identificar quien conduce el navío, pero debemos prepararnos inmediatamente para atacar- anunció Jack luego de dedicarle una mirada mas intensa que las anteriores de odio hacia Héctor, y al ver que nadie reaccionaba ante sus palabras gritó: ¡Pero muevanse ya, haraganes, preparen los cañones para el ataque!

Todos nos movimos rápido al captar las indicaciones de Jack, pero Barbossa nos interrumpió a todos con otro grito ensordecerdor:

-¡Que nadie se mueva, acá no se va a atacar a ningún navio!- nos ordenó y luego se dirigió a Jack- No los vamos a atacar, tenemos que esperar que se acerquen para determinar si son enemigos o no!

-Claro, y si se acercan y son enemigos estamos fritos.- Replicó Jack.

-No, es así, lo vamos a hacer a mí modo.- Hector determinó con su vos imponente.

-No, yo soy el capitán y lo hacemos a mi manera.

-Pero si yo soy el capitán

-¡No! ¡Yo!

-¡Yo soy!

-¡Que soy yo!.

_Otra vez la burra al trigo_- maldecí para mis adentros.

Intenté calmar un poco la situación y proponer alguna medida inmediata pero eran tan fuertes los gritos que pegaban y tanta la obsitación en sus tonos que ninguno de los dos se rendía y en un instante nos vimos envueltos la mayoría de los tripulantes en una pelea para determinar cuál plan a seguir era el más adecuado mientras que el objetivo de nuestra discución se acercaba más y más.

De repente, un _boom_ se escuchó y una vela del Perla cayó cerca nuestro. Chapoteos, ruidos de maderas y armas y, súbitamente, nos encontramos rodeados de piratas orientales. Tan emergidos en la pelea que no habíamos notado el aumento de su cercanía. Como yo temía.

Y quien otro sino Sao Feng era el capitán del barco. Otra vez, como yo sospechaba.

-Feng, que haces ac...?- intenté preguntarle pero me cayó con un siseo de su voz y todos los piratas levantaron sus armas obligandonos a desprendernos de las nuestras.

-Veo que ni siquiera la muerte pudo retenerte y te le escabulliste como una maldita rata- Sao dirijió sus dulces palabras a mi hermano.

-Jajaja- se rió Jack nerviosamente- Mi querido amigo Sao, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Sao le dirijió una mirada repugnante y se dió media vuelta para dirijir su mirada a Will, que se encontraba atrás mío:

-Estoy aquí por mi venjanza y por el trato que me prometiste con el Perla.

Sorprendida, me voltié rapidamente, ya que no podía creer lo que Sao le estaba diciendo a Turner. _Así que nos había engañado, __**eso**__ era lo que estaban hablando en la carpa en Singapur. Maldito._

-Esperen, esperen, esperen- Jack estaba indignado por la jugada de Will. _Por fin reacciona normalmente mi hermano_, pensé internamente- El Sr Turner no tiene autorización de realizar ningún pacto con mi barco porque yo soy el capitán.

-Ejem, correción. Yo soy el capitán- añadió Barbossa.

-Mismo punto- le respondio Jack con con una muerca irónica._ Asi que Jack no estaba indignado por la traición de Will sino por su orgullo de capitán. Otro maldito. ¡Es que nadie se comporta como se debe!_

-Will, no lo puedo creer, ¡Nos vendiste!- le reproché furiosa, Elizabeth estaba extrañamente quieta, sin participar en la conversación.

-No es así, fue solo para que nos prestara los barcos y las cartas, después iba a encontrar una manera de sacarlo del camino pero...- me explicó rapidamente Will.

-no te salió muy bien, ¿no chico?- Sao termino la frase de Will con petulancia.

-Ah, bueno, ahora no está tan mal- dijo Jack levantando los dos pulgares de las manos en un gesto de "buen echo, chico" hacia William.

_Dios mio._

-Pero si ése era el plan... ¿Cuál era la venganza?- Se preguntó Jack así mismo, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz fuerte.

-Ésta- le respondió Feng al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara a mi hermano.

-Ouch!, eso dolió.

-Te lo merecías, ladrón.- Sao se irgió y analizó el barco detalladamente mientras sus piratas nos seguían apuntando con las espadas- La verdad es que el Perla no tiene nada de especial, no me inporta quedarme con este barco inmundo.

Suertemente, Jack seguía dolido por la trompada y no pudo demostrar los insultos que emitió al escuchar los horribles adjetivos que Sao le había puesto a su amado Perla.

-Asi que mejor los dejo a ustedes con este barco inútil- prosigio Sao Feng- si a cambio me entregan a... Calipso.- Se dió media vuelta y fijó sus grandes ojos en la callada y tranquila Elizabeth.

-¿¡Eh!?- todos exclamamos sin entender y, para nuestra sorpresa, Elizabeth sonrió diciendo:

-Si, yo, Calipso.

--

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Miles de perdones por el retraso.**

**No va a suceder más.**

**Saludos.**


	14. Doble Traición

**Capítulo 14: Doble Traición**

_-Así que mejor los dejo a ustedes con este barco inútil- prosiguió Sao Feng- si a cambio me entregan a... Calipso.- Se dio media vuelta y fijó sus grandes ojos en la callada y tranquila Elizabeth._

_-¿¡Eh!?- todos exclamamos sin entender y, para nuestra sorpresa, Elizabeth sonrió diciendo:_

_-Si, yo, Calipso._

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos al oír la respuesta de Elizabeth, y nuestras caras lo demostraron.

Elizabeth avanzó un paso firme hacia Sao diciendo:

-Yo soy Calipso, e iré con vos Sao si dejas al Perla libre.

-¿Queeeeee, vos Calip…?- exclamé yo sarcásticamente, pero mi querido hermano no me dejó terminar mi frase, ya que me calló posando su mano en mi boca, y dándome un suave codazo en mis costillas. Entendí a la perfección su insinuación. Pero Will, al parecer, no lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces Elizabeth?- gritó.

-Hago lo que debo hacer, William- le respondió ésta, dándole una mirada significativa. Will cayó, pero sin entender completamente.

-Okey entonces- dijo Jack, expresándose con sus típicos gestos descuidados.- Sao, tú obtienes a Calipso y nosotros al barco y a la libertad. Savy?

-Está bien- sonrió Sao con mucho gusto- veo que salgo ganando con el acuerdo- añadió dándole una mirada despectiva al navío y guiñádole un ojo pícaro a Elizabeth-Andando tú, preciosura.

Jack se enojó bastante con el comentario de Sao acerca de su amado barco y no añadió nada más.

-Camaradas, cuando dé la orden, toman los barcos y regresan al navío- ordenó Sao a sus piratas.

Elizabeth avanzó unos pasos y se preparó para subir a un pequeño bote, pero Will, de un brusco movimiento, se desasió del pirata que lo sostenía y se acercó hacia ella agarrándola de un brazo.

-No tienes que hacer esto- le dijo.

-Si debo, es la única manera- Elizabeth le susurró en respuesta a Will- ustedes apúrense y reúnanse con la Hermandad, cuando tengan todo listo, vendrán a por mi.

-Pero Lizzie…- Will quiso protestar pero un chistido de ella se lo impidió-

-Sé que vendrás a buscarme, confío en ti.

Los piratas de Sao agarraron a Will, separándolo de Elizabeth y lo obligaron a retroceder mientras ella subía, por fin, al viejo bote.

William la miró con tristeza mientras se alejaba y los demás piratas, la seguían en su rumbo.

-Ahora camaradas- ordenó Sao y todos los piratas se dispusieron a remar para volver a su navío- Nos volveremos a ver- añadió Feng sonriente mientras él también subía a los botes y se alejaban.

-¿De qué se ríe ese idiota?- pregunté yo, molesta, pero nadie me contestó. Mire a Will y noté que una amarga sonrisa se le dibujaba el la cara mientras se alejaba a recuperar su espada tirada en un rincón.

Con nuestros atacantes lejos, todos nos dispusimos a prepararnos de vuelta para continuar con nuestro rumbo. Barbossa se dirigió al timón, y reparé que Jack no se enojaba por esto, sino que se encontraba muy concentrado mirando el horizonte por el que el barco de Sao se acababa de alejar.

-¡Barco a la vista!- un pirata gritó.

Jack y yo giramos completamente nuestras cabezas sin salir del asombro

-¿¡Otra vez!?- exclamé. Sao acababa de dejarnos y otro barco enigmático se acercaba rápidamente.

Pudimos apreciar que era un blanco de velas blancas y una gran bandera familiar que oscilaba en el viento. Con éste, no tuvimos la disputa de si se trataba un barco enemigo o no, ya que todos sabíamos a quién pertenecía. Aunque el conocimiento de esto no ayudó. Ya que en un santiamén, sin posibilidad de ofrecer resistencia, nos vimos rodeados de armas e uniformes azules y rojos, otra vez atrapados.

_Vamos bien hoy eee-_pensé irónicamente mientras observaba a un hombre con peluca blanca y flaqueado por varios soldados acercarse.

-Becket- exclamaron con odio contenido Will a mi espalda, Jack al lado mío y Barbossa desde el timonel, todos amenazados con pistolas en alto.

-Lord Becket para ustedes muchachos, ¿cómo va que hace mucho que no nos vemos?- preguntó despectivamente y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Lord Becket?- repetí yo- Que nombre tan chistoso.

Éste se fijó a mí a causa de mi comentario y con una insultante mirada desde arriba abajo, me preguntó:

-¿Y vos quien sos?

-Señorita Valerie Sparrow, para usted- le contesté con sorna.

-Mire usted, el pequeño Jack se consiguió una esposa.

-¡No!- Saltamos Jack y yo y, para mi sorpresa, Will también.

-Soy su hermana-aclaré.

-Ahhh,- exclamó Becket- Bue, qué raro que no hayan opuesto resistencia, ustedes que siempre están con sus cañoncitos y sus espaditas, o ¿acaso estaban cansados por algún motivo?

En ese momento lo entendí. _Malditos_

-Usted se complotó con Sao- grité con enojo- Ya me parecía bastante raro que después de que un barco se valla, misteriosamente aparezca otro.

Becket me miró con desprecio y rió.

-Yo no hago trato con piratas inmundos.

Me callé pero sabía que era la verdad, y así también Barbossa, Will, y mi hermano, y todos los piratas del perla.

_Maldito Sao, nos traicionó después de que nos traicionó Turner, doble traición_- maldecí para mi fuero interno.

-Bueno- Becket continuó- Tengo algunas cositas que charlar con su amigo Jack así que mejor deshacernos de ustedes.

Unos soldados agarraron a Jack por las manos y lo obligaron a dirigirse hacia el barco ingles y a nosotros, nos sujetaron para arrastrarnos hasta las celdas del Perla.

-Viste lo que ocasionaste con tu pequeña traición- le dije a William cuando pasé por al lado suyo, intentando librarnos de los soldados que nos sujetaban y apuntaban con pistolas.

-No pensé que terminaría así, yo lo hice con buena intención- intentó explicarse.

-No intentes excusarte, conozco a los piratas, yo soy una de ellos, pero por una extraña razón, había pensado que vos eras distinto. Le recriminé y Will no me pudo contestar ya que habíamos sido arrastrados hacia las profundidades del Perla mientras que mi cerebro divagaba sobre qué asuntos los ingleses debían tratar con Jack.

--

**_Besos a todos, REviews )_**


	15. Encerrados

**Capítulo 15: Encerrados.**

Aunque intentamos férvidamente soltarnos fuimos arrastrados y arrojados violentamente a las celdas del interior del Perla

- ¡Hey, así no se trata a una dama caballeros!- acoté furiosa mientras me sostenía de los barrotes con dureza.

Riéndose por lo bajo, uno de los guardias se me aproximó y, acercándose suficientemente a tal punto que su aliento me asqueaba, añadió:

-¿Dama? no lo había notado- Y se alejó riendo a carcajadas

Sus palabras susurrantes me dejaron completamente atónita y paralizada de ira. Jamás me habían dicho tal insulto. Me parecía tan descortés e insulso a pesar de mis orígenes. Jamás se le debía decir eso a una mujer y tampoco lo iba a permitir.

Fastidiada hasta la coronilla, intenté estrangularlo a través de los barrotes pero el maldito se alejó a tiempo escapándose de mis ansiosas manos y dejando en claro que mis intentos serían en vano.

Y así, tras una última risotada de burla, los guardias se alejaron y nos dejaron completamente solos a Will, a mí y a la tripulación.

Para empeorar un poco más la situación y mi humor, Los guardias habían tenido la hermosa idea de meternos en una celda separada del resto de nuestros camaradas a mí y a él.

_-Fantástico_- me dije para mi fuero interno- _nosotros dos solos,…lo que me faltaba_

Respiré hondamente y, lento, volví mi rostro para observar a mi compañero. A diferencia de mí, éste se encontraba bastante tranquilo y pensativo mientras daba vueltas por nuestra "jaula" a pesar de la situación comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Por qué tan tranquilo, eh? – acoté con frialdad- ¿acaso te es tan gratificante el traicionarnos a todos?

Will dejó de curiosear la celda y se me acercó repentinamente más alegre.

-¿Qué? – comenté con desprecio mientras me sonreía con esa sonrisa retorcida que tanto enigma y curiosidad me producía.

-No te preocupes, sé como salir de aquí. En cuanto no haya moros en la costa nos liberaremos.

-¿…?

Admito que me sobresalté por la noticia de Will pero, de igual forma, alcé una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Qué- me- estás- diciendo?- dije enfatizando cada palabra al pronunciarlas.

Will miró para ambos lados para procurarse que estuviéramos solos y al asegurarse me contestó muy bajo y despacio:

-Yo mismo forjé estas verjas hace unos años atrás cuando viajé aquí en una misión ya que estaban destruidas. Son de medio perno y con un simple impacto o la más mínima presión en el lugar indicado… – dijo observando las verjas y marcando un punto fijo mientras sonreía nuevamente- …se romperán sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y nadie se enterará- concluyó con orgullo.

-Jajaja...- reí irónica- ¿en serio?… ¿acaso me estáis diciendo que además de ser pirata eres "herrero"? jaja- esta ultima palabra la remarqué con gracia.

-Más bien, armero. Esa es la palabra correcta. Y sí, solía serlo ¿sabes?

-A bue... Entonces si es así, cuéntame como de un "herrero", sorry, "armero", pasante a ser un pirata….

-Es una larga historia… - murmuró entristecido

-Pues cuéntala, tenemos tiempo de sobra ¿sabes? – lo desafíe mientras amenazaba con explotar a carcajadas en cualquier momento.

-No te burles…. Ya que puedo sacarte de aquí para rescatar a Jack….pero si tu no me crees puedo dejarte en este asqueroso lugar para que te coman las ratas… junto conmigo….- comentó autoritariamente y con repentina satisfacción.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón…ejem… ¿Me… estás amenazando?- pregunté indignada.

-Tal vez… - concluyó juguetonamente y con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

Hubo un extraño silencio. Di vuelta la cara para que no notara la sorpresa en mis facciones pero luego, tras lograr un sumo control de estas, volví y opté por la postura más desenvuelta y la sonrisa más burlona que pude. Fue entonces cuando añadí:

-Muy bien… entonces has tu magia de "herrero" y sácanos de aquí- lo desafíe nuevamente.

-Okey- comentó con un tono de victoria en su voz- Ahora solo tengo que encontrar algo para hacer la fuerza suficiente para…. ¿eh?…-miró extrañado hacia un rincón de la celda.

El interior de ésta estaba llena de balas de cañón y un fierro lo bastante arqueado que perfectamente pasaría como una palanca.

Will se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó examinándolo con desaprobación pero, a la vez, aliviado.

-No puedo creer que hayan dejado esto aquí…

-A mi no me mires, yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Negando con la cabeza y pasando por alto mi estúpida acotación, se acercó silenciosamente a las verjas y buscó el punto fijo que anteriormente me había mostrado. Tras dar con él, apoyó la parte arqueada del fierro sobre el frío hierro y jaló hacia abajo fuertemente.

Nada.

Nuevamente intentó.

Nada otra vez.

-¿Ves? Ni amagó a romperse… - le recriminé

-Si me prestaras un poco de tu ayuda….- comentó con ademán bien directo.

-¿No era que era sencillo?

-Pues parece que con el tiempo los barrotes se han oxidado un poco.

-Aún así ¿de que te puedo servir yo?

-De mucho –contestó intentando buscarle un doble sentido a sus palabras. Y si que lo había conseguido.

Me ruboricé levemente, pero tras un resoplido sonoro, me le acerqué resignada y me dirigí detrás de él. Qué mas da, valía la pena intentarlo.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo a fuerza de voluntad pero pude sentir una risa sarcástica por parte de este.

-Cuando yo te diga tiramos de la "palanca" hacia abajo ¿Si?

Asentí.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó para asegurarse

-Cuando tú digas

Miró a ambos lados por última vez y….

-¡Ahora!- exclamó decidido.

Ejercimos presión cuanto pudimos con la mayor fuerza posible, dejando los frutos al descubierto.

En poco segundos, escuchamos varios crujidos y el ruido metálico de los pernos al soltarse. Luego, vimos como las primeras tuercas caían rodando al suelo y, finalmente, como una puerta de hierro se abalanzaba hacia nosotros.

Los tripulantes del perla, al escuchar aquellos extraños ruidos, asomaron sus cabezas por entre los barrotes y buscaron nuestra celda, pero cuando la encontraron…..ya estaba vacía.

--

**_Hoy subi doble cap i ya estoy haciendo el que sigue,_**

**_reviews plis!!_**

**_byee_**


	16. Escabulléndose

**Capítulo 16: Escabulléndose.**

_Los tripulantes del perla, al escuchar aquellos extraños ruidos, asomaron sus cabezas por entre los barrotes y buscaron nuestra celda, pero cuando la encontraron…..ya estaba vacía._

-Tsee, por aquí- Susurré para llamar la atención de los nuestros camaradas. Will se acercó e intentó liberarlos de la misma forma que lo hizo con nosotros. Gibbs lo ayudó desde adentro y ambos fueron capaces de abrir la celda y dejarlos a todos libres.

Yo me asomé disimuladamente hacia el exterior y noté horrorizada que unos al menos unos veinte soldados custodiaban el Perla.

-Tenemos que escapar de aquí, pero no tenemos armas- informé a todos los demás.

-No no no no, eso no es así.- me sonrió pícaro Will y se dirigió hacia la pared del barco. Empezó a golpearla hasta sentir un punto hueco y, cuando lo hizo, corrió una madera suelta para revelar un gran juego de armas consistente en varias espadas y pistolas.

Todos lo miramos anonadados.

-A qué seguro que lo habrás echo en una de las aburridas tardes que pasaste en el Perla tiempo atrás ¿no?- adiviné sonriendo.

-No, equivocada. Una mañana fue- me giñó un ojo cómplice.- sabía que algún día estaríamos en problemas en nuestro propio barco.

Cada uno agarró una espada y una pistola del montón, intentando hacer el menor ruido para que los soldados de arriba no se dieran cuenta.

-Son muchos igual, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para sacarlos del Perla, recuperar a Jack, y así podes escaparnos?- preguntó Gibbs preocupado.

-Yo tengo un plan- anuncié- acérquense.

-Eh eh, señorita, yo soy el capitán de este navío- me reprendió Barbossa.

-¿Y que idea tenés? Espero escucharla.- lo desafié.

Cri cri.

-¿Ninguna? Muy bien, entonces, acérquensey escuchen- ordené con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

--

Mientras Tanto…

-Jack Sparrow es libre, ama la libertad tanto como la libertad lo ama a él, ¿qué no entendés Beckett?- Jack se mofó de el general en su propia cara.

-¿Qué no entiendes tú Sparrow? Van a estar todos muertos muy pronto, te estoy ofreciendo un trato para qué vos no los acompañes. No entiendo porqué no lo aceptas, ¿Qué, crees que no soy capaz de cumplir mis palabras? ¿No te quedó bastante claro en nuestro último encuentro?- Lo amenazó el comandante.

A Jack le dio un escalofrío mientras se miraba el tatuaje hecho a calor de brasas en su muñeca izquierda.

-Dame una razón por la cuál no tenga que matarte ahora- continuó Beckett- Ahora que tengo tu preciada brújula- tomó la brújula de Jack que se encontraba en el escritorio en frente a ellos.

-Porque quizá- le respondió mi hermano- me matas y la brújula no te funciona y así, entonces, no puedes encontrar la Caleta donde se va a reunir la Hermandad.

-Pero quizá si funcione, y si es así no te voy a necesitar

-Pero quizá no- volvió a replicar Jack- y así no tendrás forma de encontrarle. Y si, dada la divina casualidad, y el señorito Becket tiene bien en claro lo que quiere, la brújula funciona entonces no me necesitarías, pero igual no te serviría de nada, ya que la Caleta es un fuerte impenetrable y, cuando llegues ahí te maldecirás a vos mismo por haber aniquilado a la única persona adentro de ella que podría haber sacado a los piratas para afuera y así ser vos capaz de destruirlos a todos.- Jack dio su corto discurso yendo de un lado para el otro de la oficina del Barco inglés y haciendo sus típicos gestos con las manos.

-No entiendo qué es lo que vos salís ganando Sparrow- comentó frió Beckett.

-Mientras vos salgas ganando, cuál es tu problema, dejame mis beneficios a mí mismo- rió Jack.

Beckett iba a replicar pero se oyó un sonido como de cañón y luego todo retumbó. Éste le lanzó la brújula a Jack, quien la atrapó de un rápido movimiento pero luego se la volvió a tirar de regreso.

-Tenla, la vas a necesitar-exclamó Jack

-No, tenla tú- le gritó Becket mientras se la devolvía de vuelta y se escuchaba otro sonido retumbante.

Jack la recibió y parecía que iba a dudar pero luego, de un rápido movimiento, salió disparado de la oficina hacia la cubiertas del barco, derrumbando a dos soldados en el camino….

--

Unos cuantos dirigidos por Barbossa se habían ido hacia el timón, otros se encontraban al lado de los cañones y otros, como Will y yo, nos preparábamos con espadas en mano para el momento adecuado.

Di la señal de alarma y una bala retumbó en el barco ingles, todos salimos a la superficie gritando despavoridamente. Los soldados se habían quedado petrificados pero cuando nos vieron tomaron sus armas y emprendieron ataque. Nosotros los esquivamos, peleando en el intento, y agarramos las sogas que colgaban del mástil, que eran nuestro objetivo. Las tomamos y nos deslizamos hacia el barco de Inglaterra. Los soldados, al perdernos en el Perla, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su barco a través de las tablas que había puesto para comunicarse con nuestro navío.

Nosotros los esperamos pacientemente, pero cuando llegaron dispuestos a atacarnos, nos volvimos a sujetar de las cuerdas para volver al Perla mientras en el intermedio destruíamos las tablas comunicadoras, dejando a los soldados varados en su barco y cuando otro disparo de cañón se sentía.

Apoyamos nuestros pies en el Perla junto en el preciso instante que éste se empezaba a mover separando la distancia que nos unía con el otro navío. Barbossa había sido capaz de recuperar el timón. Mi plan había funcionado. Pero no del todo todavía.

Sin perder un segundo, nos juntamos para la segunda parte del plan, la más difícil: liberar a Jack. Aunque, segundos después, nos dimos cuenta que eso iba a ser innecesario ya que éste venia corriendo por la cubierta del barco ingles. Tomó una de las cuerdas que nosotros habíamos utilizado anteriormente y quiso pasar al Perla, pero algo fue mal, ya que hizo un extraño movimiento circular y lo perdimos de vista.

Luego escuchamos un ruido en el agua y pensamos que se había caído al mar. Todos nos dirigimos hacia la baranda para encontrar a nuestro capitán pero cuando llegamos allí no había rastro alguno de él.

-Están buscando en el lugar equivocado- nos grito Jack desde arriba del mástil.

_¿Cómo diablos…?_

No importaba. Ya estaba Jack aquí.

-A todo ritmo Barbossa- grité apurándolo para que nos podemos escapar de los soldados ingleses lo mas rápido posible.

--

En el barco ingles, Beckett no estaba nada complacido con nuestra escapada y ordenó a todos los tripulantes que se pusieran en marcha para atraparnos.

-Señor, todavía está el barco de Sao Feng, que no está muy lejos de aquí- un oficial le informó

-No, ése lo quiere Jones, preparen las velas para perseguir al Perla Negra- ordenó Beckket.

Pero no pasado un segundo de que haya pronunciado su orden, la vela del mástil se partió en dos, cayendo sin remedio.

-Señor, ¿usted cree que lo tiene todo planeado desde un principio o que lo va planeando en el momento?- peguntó irónicamente el oficial que se encontraba al lado del comodoro, refiriéndose a Jack.

Lo único que obtuvo de respuesta de Beckett fue un sonoro gruñido.


	17. Manipulador Manipulado

**Capitulo 17: Manipulador Manipulado**

Navegamos durante un tiempo para estar seguros de que el barco inglés no nos seguía, aunque Jack nos había contado de su pequeña maniobra.

Yo me encontraba en la borda junto con William, admirando el resplandor del sol en el mar.

-Bueno es hora de recuperar a Elizabeth ¿no?- le pregunté en un impulso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él distraído.

-Que habrá que dirigir nuestro rumbo hacia Elizabeth para rescatarla, al fin de cuentas es tu noviecita- le respondí con un poco de desdén al final.

-Si obvio que si, iba a hablar con Barbossa al respecto ahora- William giro su cara hacia mi al responderme y luego la echo hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor del sol. Luego de un momento añadió- Aunque ya no es mi novia.

Esa declaración me tomó por sorpresa.

-Igualmente seguís teniendo sentimientos por ella

-Obviamente- me respondió Will sin abrir los ojos en un estado de paz absoluta- Aunque no son los mismos que antes y tomarán un tiempo en irse. Pero Lizzie siempre será la mujer de mi vida.

Extrañamente sus palabras me entristecieron, aunque no las sentía cuando las decía con la pasión que un enamorado siente, creía que eran sinceras y verdaderas.

-Ahí está Barbossa- le anuncié cuando lo vi venir a éste y William se marchó como un rayo a hablar con él.

-Barbossa tenemos que dirigir el rumbo hacia el barco de Sao ahora que estamos seguros de que no nos siguen- le comentó William con rapidez a su Capitán.

-Nosotros no **tenemos** que hacer nada- Le respondió con burla Héctor- en todo caso, **vos **tenés que reparar las rejas de la celda que rompiste y **yo** tengo que dirigir el Perla hacia la Caleta para la junta de la Hermandad.

-Pero Barbossa- William protestó

-Barbossa nada, Capitán.

-¡Capitán!

-Capitán nada, señorito ahora valla a arreglar las rejas inmediatamente.

Los intentos de William por protestar fueron en vano así que con toda la bronca acumulada en su expresión lo vi marcharse hacia las mazmorras indignado.

Barbossa también se marchó, pero hacia la oficina del timonel y fue ahí cuando vi a m hermano venir y se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Jack, entonces vamos hacia el barco de Sao?- le pregunté con tono casual.

-Eee… no sé- me respondió un poco confundido por mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo no sabes Jack, si vos sos el capitán?

-Claro, bueno, ahora iba a ver eso- mi hermano respondió rápidamente.

-Y es obvio que vamos a ir a por Sao, no solo se llevo a Elizabeth y la necesitamos de vuelta porque es una pirata importante para la reunión de la Hermandad sino que Sao nos traicionó y yo creí que debíamos arreglar eso ¿no?- expuse mis argumentos con una sonrisa pícara que Jack devolvió al final.

-Obviamente mi querida hermana, tenemos cuenta pendiente con nuestro amiguito oriental. Voy a preparar el rumbo- me contestó con una gran sonrisa en su cara que siempre le proveía la idea sola de estar al timón capitaneando su barco.

_Que fácil es manipular a mi hermano_- pensé para mi misma- _un poco de admiración con un toque de deslumbre y__ voilà__!, Jack hará todo lo que le pidas si solamente lo alagas un poco_

Sonreí para mis adentros, _este Jack_. Volví a mi posición sobre la borda mientras escuchaba los gritos de Barbossa hacia Jack por cambiar su rumbo, y la misma interminable discusión de quien tenia más rango que quien en el Perla. _Hombres, siempre tan cabezas duras._

Claro que no me sorprendió que luego de su discusión con Héctor, Jack viniera con cara de confundido a hablar conmigo, era tan fácil de leer ciertas veces, como la palma de mi propia mano que se asemejaba mucho a la de el por el echo de ser hermanos. Sé que Jack es bastante estrafalario y lunático pero hasta sus locuras y excentricidades eran capaz de preverse si lo conocías un poco.

Jack se paró en frente mío y yo casi ni me moví de mi posición de tranquilidad absoluta mientras me reclinaba sobre la borda adquiriendo los rayos de un fuerte y cálido sol. Cambio el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra como lo hace alguien que está incomodo con la situación y exhaló de mala gana:

-¿Está William manipulándote?

_Jajaja, previsible, previsible._

_-_No, ¿por qué lo pensás?- me hice la inocente

-Porque me pediste que vallamos hacia Elizabeth justo después de que Barbossa le negara la misma petición a Turner.

-Yo no te pedí que vallamos por Elizabeth, solo señalé lo que pensé que el capitán iba a hacer- pude ver como una sonrisa cruzaba la cara de mi hermano hacia la mención de su persona como capitán- Aparte nadie manipula a Valerie Sparrow, mucho menos un hombre.

-Si pero hay ciertas clases de manipulaciones que no tiene porqué ser explicitas y tienen que ver con sentimientos- replicó Jack con astucia.

Entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir pero me hice bien la ignorante y seguí de largo.

-Ay hermano, ¿no será que Héctor inventó todo esto solo para que vos te distraigas de tu decisión mientras él puede hacer lo que le venga la gana con el Perla?

-¿Vos estas insinuando que Barbossa trato de manipularme?- gritó con espanto- ¿a MI?, ¿al CAPITAN? Ya va a ver ese maldito- y despotricando contra él se dirigió nuevamente al sector del timonel y una nueva discusión y exultantes gritos comenzaron. Yo la escuchñe tranquila, sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a disfrutar del sol.

Un rato después de que Jack y Barbossa se callaran, luego de que claramente ganara Jack porque Héctor salió echo una furia de la cabina y se pasó todo el tiempo siguiente maldiciendo a cada pirata de la tripulación, Will subió de las mazmorras con gesto cansado e iracundo.

Pero se le cambio cuando escuchó mis buenas nuevas:

-Nos estamos dirigiendo hacia el barco de Feng.

Una gran sonrisa cruzo su cara y yo me alegré.

-¿Pero cómo hizo Barbossa para cambiar su decisión?- me preguntó

-Mmm, no querés saber, créeme- le contesté con una sonrisa misteriosa. El se rió

-Gracias Valerie, realmente eres una gran amiga- me dijo mientras se acercaba y luego me abrazo con sus grandes y cálidos brazos.

-De nada- le contesté cuando nos separamos- Ahora podrás rescatar a tu novia- añadí con mordacidad.

-No, voy a recuperar a mi vieja amiga.

Y dicho esto se marcho a descansar mientras que yo me quedaba contemplando la extraña sensación que la referencia de Will hacia Elizabeth como amiga hacia en mi y el molesto pero acertado comentario de Jack sobre la manipulación.

**-----------------------**

_Tanto tiempo, si lo se,_

_Reviews!!! y subo con mas frecuencia!!_

_xoxo_


End file.
